


[fate]黑红的卡片#黑弓与凛完整修订版

by Helel_Helga



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helel_Helga/pseuds/Helel_Helga
Summary: hf线远坂凛与魔伊线弓卡牌的一场邂逅-诸葛潜渊：本故事原创人物，诸葛孔明后人。写作男主，读作助攻。之前考虑过写二世，但是写二世势必会回忆大帝，而且二世身为老师比凛更容易占据主导地位，想想还是很难把握走向。
Kudos: 1





	1. 上篇

冬木市的冬天很少有雪，比其他地方要温暖许多，但这不能改变大清晨起床是件艰难而痛苦的事。

所以远坂凛起床时，总是像只被逗弄了的猫。

如果这个觉是在飞机上睡的，兼顾着倒了时差，那更明显。

直到坐完了电车，走入了深山镇，远坂凛才恢复常态——眼睛里不再莫名有黑色的怨气冒出来，头发也不再像铁丝一样翘成诡异的直角——不过在不熟悉的人看来，她似乎从始至终都是那个优雅的魔术师大小姐。

两只旅行箱轱辘轱辘地沿着山坡的走势向上并行而走，礼貌地跟着前面红衣黑靴的长发淑女。拉动它们的是同样穿着考究的青年，眉眼里隐隐有中西混血儿的痕迹。两人并肩走在冬木的深山镇，步速明显快于一般人但步调保持了一致，看似是和谐的朋友在享受清晨的空气，可总是隐隐有一种压抑的气氛。

淑女在因青年而困扰，因而没有注意到青年也在为了不知何事而困扰。

名为诸葛潜渊的中国魔术师，远坂凛是无论如何没想到他会跟着自己到冬木来的。

八年前，为了解决圣杯战争引发的大混乱，远坂凛抱着被封印指定的觉悟前往时钟塔，却没想到神龙见首不见尾的大师父出面解决了此事。趁此机会，远坂凛借着时钟塔丰富的资源开始第二法和宝石剑的研究，而诸葛潜渊正是半途闻声加入她的研究课题的魔术师。

典雅，博学，谦虚，果断。对于朋友善于谈吐，开朗洒脱。家系古老而并非贵族主义。可以算作朋友和研究伙伴。这是远坂凛对诸葛潜渊的评价，不能算低。

但绝不是可以掉以轻心的人物。

在学术研究上，她不顾忌把第二法的部分资料暴露给他，毕竟即使是埃尔梅罗二世也断定，他是少有的能与她在第二法上比肩的研究者。远坂凛也知道，她本身，也是时钟塔许多年轻才俊觊觎的“宝物”。在这个方面，诸葛潜渊已经能算是她寥寥几个能给好脸色的“结婚考虑对象”了。她可以在时钟塔和诸葛潜渊谈笑风生进退自如，但是在冬木，远坂凛的顾忌太多。

这里有着樱，士郎和rider。小圣杯、固有结界和留存的英灵，无论哪个都是一旦暴露就会被魔术协会牢牢盯上的大麻烦。

所以诸位可以想象，在伦敦机场开始登机时，远坂凛是多么惊悚地看到这男人拉着行李箱走到自己面前，自然而然地接过自己的行李，微笑着打招呼说：“埃尔梅罗二世导师说冬木是一个有着他深刻记忆的地方，我也很期待亲眼看看，能培养出凛的城市是什么样的。”

那时凛很想举起左手一发gandr把这朋友送进医院，顺便抢过他的飞机票即刻毁尸灭迹。医药费什么的她付了就是，绝对不能让这家伙踏上冬木的土地！

家人和朋友永远是第一位的，可能性渺茫的男朋友什么的都给我退下！

至于为什么现在变成这个样子……因为登机前诸葛潜渊主动找她诚恳而和谐地谈了一次，表明了自己的立场和目的——

“凛，你我都明白，时钟塔的确资源十分丰富，大大加快了研究进度。但是，几乎每一次你在研究上陷入瓶颈时，都是回到冬木得以解决的。”

华族少年的面孔，秀美又带着些许棱角，比欧洲人柔和，比亚洲人分明。纯黑的眼眸沉静而深邃。

“你说，冬木有你体弱多病但是非常有才能的妹妹，虽然素质平庸但是非常偏门的学徒，还有一位隐居的魔眼拥有者，他们给了你很多帮助。而且，冬木是完全属于远坂家的A级灵地，在这里你拥有着最大实力。”

凛微微冒出冷汗，面容上的笑容有点僵硬。她是知道诸葛潜渊素有家传的过目不忘本领，但是她没有想到，这些闲聊时的无心之言，诸葛潜渊记得一清二楚。

“我非常同意你的观点。所以经过和埃尔梅罗二世老师讨论，我决定冒昧前来冬木拜访，协助你更快地完成本季的课题。这对于明年你我的阶位评定都非常重要。”

他的理由确实十分恰当，凛自己也清楚，只有在冬木，这块独属于远坂家的A级灵地上，她的魔力空前高涨之时，才有可能达到远坂家二百年来的夙愿——第二法的再现。至于阶位评定，说她不在意那是假的，毕竟那是魔术师的荣耀。而且她可绝对不能落在那个金钻头后面！

总之他们交换了魔术师的契约，包括工房保密协议，顺带……租房协议。

租住一间客房，诸葛潜渊保证先付房租和伙食费，同时可以负责一日三餐。

反正要进入自己家工房彻夜研究，住在自己家的确是最方便的打算。而且有自己看着他，樱他们暴露的几率也小一些……守财奴大小姐罗列出一张A4纸的理由来说服自己。金钱面前即使让一个同龄男性住进自己家里也是可以接受的，毕竟同龄男性和能欺负凛的人之间从来不存在等号。

所以没问题的！只要注意他和卫宫家的接触，小心行事，必要时候大不了威逼利诱一下嗯……

山势逐渐到了尽头，两侧的洋房纷纷退去，只剩下山顶茂盛植被间的阴森府邸独自矗立，从大门到屋顶散发着拒绝靠近的强烈意味。念动咒文打开结界上的魔术锁，凛率先走进大门，偷瞄着身旁诸葛潜渊习惯性地四处扫视了一下。凛本以为按照他的性格会礼貌地称赞一句远坂宅的结界，但没想到诸葛潜渊只是一言不发地把行李箱搬上了正门前的台阶。刚刚一直在认真考虑威逼利诱or杀人灭口方案A到Z的凛才注意到，自己的同伴也处于稀少的迟钝状态。

事出反常，必有蹊跷。凛暗暗记下，叫自己同伴的名字：“潜渊，到了，这里就是我家。平时有拜托妹妹按时来打扫，所以待会可以直接住进去。”

“接下来几天就麻烦你了，凛。”年轻人仿佛从未走过神一般，露出温和地笑容，回应着凛的话。

“没关系，你来冬木也帮了我很大的忙啊。来，快进来吧。”

两个各自心怀鬼胎的人，彼此有说有笑地进了远坂宅。

“真是晴朗的天空。很久没有看到这么多星星了。”站在冬木的最高点上，诸葛潜渊迎着冬日的夜风感叹。

在素有雾都之称的伦敦，天体科的许多研究经常需要采取一些“特殊手段”。诸葛潜渊虽然参与凛的研究，但是自身却是属于天体科的。凛也曾象征性地问过他要不要来埃尔梅罗教室，本以为他是远东的古典主义流派才对埃尔梅罗教室不屑一顾，他那时候却回答说：“不了，谢谢。那位老师[埃尔梅罗二世]的确很优秀，但是那样的不凡教育我实在已经领教够了，现在还是敬谢不敏从一旁看着就好啦。”

若干年后，当埃尔梅罗二世自作主张凭依召唤成功时，凛才第一次理解诸葛潜渊的意思。

“接下来工作挺无聊的，你要不要去楼道里面呆一会？”开始自己的工作之前，潜渊问凛。

“不用，我实在无聊了可以数桥上的砖块。”凛在一旁坐下，随口这么说。

潜渊一愣，下意识地看向凛口里的那座桥。冬木大桥，从这里看过去，即使是他这种精修“眼”的魔术师，也要消耗大量魔力去强化视力才行。

凛意识到自己失言，摇了摇头笑了，好像刚刚只是讲了一个不好笑的笑话。潜渊虽然有着疑惑，但他并未多说什么，转过身开始埋头于自己的工作。他嘴里低声念诵着什么，手在虚空中飞速书写着算式，脚下按照某种步法走出图案。

不意外地，她听到记忆里那红衣男人对她现在的蠢话留下一声嗤笑。

半个月并肩战斗的情谊不是能轻易忘记的，更何况那男人的印记总是留在圣杯战争后的岁月里，滴滴点点地不经意间让她碰见。譬如士郎在仓库中投影的干将莫邪，譬如那次从咖喱修女处得来的圣骸布。

凛在冷风中轻轻叹了口气，已不再是双马尾的黑色发丝随着风微微飘起，复又落在红色的风衣上。她不是个沉浸在过去的回忆中停步不前的人，她只会把过错和记忆一起仔细收进箱子然后大步向前，觉得如果不能走得更远更高就对不起她收进箱子里的过去。更何况他出现之前已经是过去之人，羁留在座上无法再被改变分毫。

凛只是忍不住叹气。如果时间风景合适了，那么想起Archer她就忍不住叹一口气，似乎这样她心头的赘肉就能稍微减减肥。

譬如此时，她在冬木的最高处，望着那个男人在某个四日内狙击过的大桥。

最后潜渊算准了星象校准了自己的术式，对她说可以走了，凛从天台的围栏上跳下来，又回头望了一眼夜空中的万家灯火，心里似乎名为懒惰的团子开始发酵。

他们还得走五十六层的楼梯回到地面，这次不会有人接住从楼顶跳落的她奔行于高楼林立之间。

“明天研究开始前，我请你吃大餐。”走到街道上时，潜渊突然开口对凛许诺。

凛一愣，但是感受到朋友不着痕迹的关心，还是忍不住一笑：“好。”

“给，凛。”凛走下楼梯时，潜渊正坐在沙发上摆弄占卜用的铜钱。看到她坐下便把一杯冒着热气的清茶推了过去，正适合清掉晚饭的油腻，也很适合一会儿的彻夜研究。

凛对于所谓大餐很满意，因为潜渊是中国人，更是四川人。

正宗麻婆豆腐，可以一夜结束圣杯战争的最大杀器……似乎有什么奇怪的乱入。

总之即使那个冒牌神父还活着，估计也会对这道菜赞不绝口。更别提什么沸腾鱼，辣椒焖饭。

能在这八年间成为时钟塔与远坂家主走得最近的男性，不仅保持良好关系，而且从来没有因为卷进红色恶魔与金钻头的大战而造成什么半身不遂的惨状，足见他实力深厚——换句话说平时被卷进去断个胳膊腿的还是有过的。

虽然这次拜访有些贸然，但是单从男性追求女性的角度来说，不失为一记漂亮的直球。

不过没有人能想到冬木市会有一个小圣杯、一个固有结界的使用者和一个留存于现世的英灵，所以诸葛潜渊自然不知道他此行面临的考验有多大。

再次申明前提，这是单从男性追求女性的角度来讲。

因为以凛对他的了解，凛绝对不相信他是这样一个单纯的人。

诸葛潜渊，是把自己和他人的每个零件都能拆分开来，放到天平上当作筹码，计算出最佳平衡的人。

两个人坐在那里喝着茶，等待凛的最佳时间到来。

也许是觉得该聊点什么，也许是早就蓄谋已久，潜渊悠然开口：

“今天去买食材时，我碰见你那个学徒了。卫宫士郎。”潜渊的语气就像是在聊家常，不带一丝锋芒。

凛的茶杯依旧拿得稳稳的，她点了点头，也不去问他为什么肯定他见到的就是卫宫士郎。第一次见到的陌生人却能说出全部信息，这本就是潜渊的拿手好戏。

“真稀奇，没有和樱一起出来吗，他们俩可是恩爱到采购都要手拉手的。”虽然有点夸张，但是采购确实是两个厨艺爱好者的最佳恩爱时间。

“听他说是因为在家里炖着骨汤所以走不开。凛你回来可是有口福了呢。”

已经连家常都聊过了吗。凛的心情十分复杂。她以为士郎会反感潜渊这种精于算计的人，但是单纯从朋友角度她也不太希望有一天见面两个人太尴尬，所以一直在纠结如何正确地介绍两人认识。结果潜渊一个人跑出去采购过后，两人已经友情上升到可以聊家长里短了？

“哦，太好了呢。我今天去找樱时她还藏着不肯说，看来是要给我个惊喜。”她去见樱，潜渊就见了士郎，万一埃尔梅罗二世老师也跟来了，是不是要碰见骑自行车的Rider。凛在心里吐槽着这种巧合。

“正如你之前的评价，身为魔术师我可以对他的资质嗤之以鼻，但是身为观星者，我无法忽略其本源。”

“我会转述你对他的夸奖的，不，后天去拜访时你当着他面说我也没意见哦。”这是凛第一次说出要带潜渊去见家人的话，可以说是女孩子对追求者不小的肯定了。

但潜渊依旧云淡清风的，只是嘴角勾了一下表示感谢，纯黑的眸子里没有丝毫笑意。新添满水的茶杯他始终未动，继续说道：“他让我想起了我弟弟。虽然一个是战士一个是军师，一个曾经是人类一个始终是人造人。”

凛难以置信地抬头看他，惊讶于他突然爆出的信息。

诸葛潜渊是长子，但是没有继承刻印。这也是为什么完全不属于西洋基盘的诸葛家会放他跑到时钟塔来混迹多年。

刻印是属于他弟弟的，但是凛第一次知道他的弟弟是人造人。

这仿佛是一次刻意的情报交换，符合魔术师等价交换的原则。因为他看出来士郎是人偶，所以告诉凛自己弟弟的真相？

“他们俩都是把别人给予的使命当作自己的理想吧？但是卫宫士郎无疑已经成为人了，他有了属于自己的理想。如果可以我真希望我弟弟能见见他。”

凛不说话，只是听他难得吐露了心声。不管是否是刻意，交换了这样的信息，两个人无疑更亲近了一步。她的目光有意无意扫过潜渊那堆铜钱。之前的卦象早就被扫乱，现在铜钱被他强迫症似的码成分毫不差的一摞。

时钟敲响了一下，现在是凌晨一点。

日历可以翻过新的一页，现在是1月31日。

潜渊校对了自己的腕表，两人对视点了点头，然后起身向地下工房走去，只留下桌上的茶杯和结束的谈话。

进入工房，潜渊先绕着工房走了一圈，踏的是伏羲八卦步法，随着他曼声低吟，古朴莫测的结界开始启动运转。不过当他走到墙角那堆健身器材前时，差点念错了句子。

凛在调试之前已摆放起来的仪器，各色宝石漂浮在魔术阵上缓缓旋转着，银器发出嗡嗡的低鸣。一切准备就绪，只等凌晨两点，开始这次实验。她忍不住抓过潜渊腕上的手表来看，而不是看墙上的时钟，杜绝任何出岔子的可能。

“我在楼上已经校对过了。其实时间不是那么重要的事情啦，我觉得你反而需要在别的方面更细心一点啊凛。”

凛的手没有松开，她已经扣住了潜渊的穴道，然后顺势一剪，把潜渊利落地扣在桌子上。

“小心器材！”潜渊开口就是这句话。

“潜渊啊，”凛的声音温婉可人，用后脑勺都能看到她脸上那完美的笑容，“反正还有一个小时，我们来谈谈心好不好？”

“故所愿尔，不敢请尔。”潜渊视死如归地同意了。

“嗯很好，很有觉悟嘛。”凛非常满意，聪明人就是好说话。“你知道的，我一直很敬仰诸葛家的占卜之术，在课余还向你请教过呢，对不对？”

“嗯，凛天资聪颖，一学就会，我不过领你入门。只要多加练习，必成大器。”不愧是会算命的，说起话来一套一套的。

“那么我倒要问问了。”凛的声音徒然冷下来，“你的性格你我心知肚明，从飞机上那一卦开始，你的卦象次次都是大凶，为何还肯跟我来冬木？”

“凛你在飞机上不好好睡觉偷看我啊，我说你怎么会起床气那么严重哎哎哎疼疼疼！”经过时光和露薇娅淬炼的八极拳少女杀伤力只增不减，从单纯地打折男人肋骨到现在的严刑逼供不留伤口。

她是看不见潜渊的表情，但是不代表她不知道，一直喊疼的这家伙其实是一脸无所谓的表情！

潜渊停顿了一会，方才开口：“好吧。我知道我如果说‘先祖虽以小心谨慎闻名但是后代也应锐意进取’你是不会信的；我要是解释说‘那卦象是大凶中亦有大吉’你也不信。”

“所以我决定冒着给你增加心理压力的风险直说……我认为这个大凶代表你在这次研究定然会掉个无法挽回的链子，所以我决定来抢救一下！”

绝密结界包裹的工房里，传来某典雅青年的惨叫。

时钟敲响两下时，凛开始实验。潜渊揉着几乎断掉的手臂，进入工作状态。

“Anfang——”开关打开，魔术回路转换。

回到冬木市，回到远坂家的灵脉上，凛的魔力开始充盈涌动，如同春潮涨满了江。

排放五色宝石的阵发出光，象征五大元素的宝石同时融化，没有一个抢先，没有一个落后。

十数颗黑曜石被喂进阵眼，庞大而有序的虚属性魔力流淌而出将整个魔法阵染上不可视的颜色，其力量之厚重，即使是诸葛潜渊也忍不住惊讶。

宛若宇宙尽头的唯一之眼醒来。

“源流，开启。”开关打开，魔术回路转换。

青年的双眼睁开，黑眸里已不再是人类的瞳孔与虹膜，而是苍穹诸星。

诸星次第远去消失，眸子成了深沉的死寂，因为他已到达星辰也不可存在之地，与那唯一之眼化为一体。

此为魔眼，是魔术师的天赐之礼，对他而言亦是黄金的锁链。给予窥尽未知的权利，却又束缚住他，必须在这唯一的道路上走下去，去叩开根源之门，而不可为其他任何表象魔术的探索花费丝毫时间。

否则即是对这天赐的亵渎。

“虚轴可见，平行世界并列铺展可见，清晰度较上次实验提升百分之一百五十。”诸葛潜渊报告着数据，精密度犹如仪器，更甚于仪器。

“双轨贴近，平稳度较上次提升百分之二百一十。”他闲来喜欢做占卜和预言，其中一大方法就是通过观测时间流速不一样的平行世界，来得知未发生的事情。

很令人振奋的情况，凛低念着咒文继续。

仪器和工具被移动交替，补充或移去，两人分立于阵法两侧，动作协调演练过多次。孔被扩大，固定，有如此庞大的虚属性魔力支援，这次的孔大而稳定。而且这魔力并非来自于她，而是身为小圣杯的樱，所以她本身还有足够的魔力去支撑第二法的展开。

凛忽地感觉到胸口在发热。

不是回路在发热，是那个宝石挂坠。

其实她一直将挂坠收在卧室的梳妆台上，只有在出门远行时，才取下来随身携带。

触媒。

这个词从凛的脑海中一闪而过，她知道这颗宝石的意义所在，如果还有下一次圣杯战争，即使不是她，只要有这颗挂坠，那男人就会再次应召出现。这个第二法的实验阵，的确有召唤降灵的元素在其中。

但是不对。除非对侧世界就是英灵座，但这绝不可能。

凛咬咬牙，继续实验最关键的一步：由她扩大孔到极限，保持停滞的一瞬；潜渊以极快的速度微调法阵，不断保持稳定。然后瞬间转换为实数轴，成为可以进出的通道，令另一侧的信息或是物体来到此端。

不管是怎么回事，打开通道后都让我弄个清楚吧。

“凛！”诸葛潜渊的声音忽然响起，一贯温文尔雅的他迸发出惊人的狂气。

他的反应总比危险要快上一步，因为他的预言足以看到未来。但如果是对城宝具强度的危险来串门，他也无能为力。

完美的开门！但是这扇门洞开的一瞬，不可抗拒的吸力骤然从中传出，仿佛极速的收缩坍塌，将凛吸入。

潜渊能做的最后一件事，是将桌面上剩余的黑曜石全部扫进了阵里来扩大阵眼，然后自己也被卷了进去。

至于因为浪费材料而要付给凛的赔偿费，等他们活着回来再说吧。

到达通道另一头的世界时，凛忍不住想起了Archer。因为上帝视角的诸位知道她是hf线的凛，所以我也不需要特别说明是红色会家务的那只Archer。

她不仅想起了Archer，还产生了一点点的歉疚和同情。

这和刚才宝石挂坠的触景生情没关系，她只是第一次知道，从屋顶处出现并跌下来是这么痛的一件事。所以第一次见面时，Archer那么嚣张傲慢惹人不快，大概有她一点点的过错在里面。

没错，他们出现的位置仍旧是远坂宅，只是在垂直高度上拔高了两层楼的高度，然后做一个标准的自由落体跌进了客厅。

凛根本来不及施展魔术，因为他们的转移和英灵现界的感觉真是有一拼，就好像把你这个人分解成无数便于运输的小颗粒然后到达目的地再按设计图组装起来的感觉，包括意识和魔术回路也是如此。

好在潜渊身上的魔术礼装救了他们一命，他携带的一件被动型防御礼装吸收了大部分冲击，才保住了两个人的206乘2一共412块骨头。

肌肉就保不住了，站起来时两个人都是浑身青紫灰头土脸。

“嘶——好痛，没有摔骨折真是万幸……”凛咬牙站起来，摇摇头试图紧张起来。即使看起来这里是平行世界的她家，魔术师的要则也在提醒她这是一个完全陌生的环境，必须第一时间进入战斗状态。

更何况她身边的同伴是诸葛潜渊，一个战斗力为五的学术型魔术师。

然后她发现一件事，让她的胃在一瞬间收缩似乎要把晚饭吃的辣椒还给嘴巴。

这栋“远坂宅”，是没有结界的。

没有结界，等于没有工房，没有魔术师，没有……远坂家。

“凛。”

“凛。”

“凛……”

“凛？”

“凛！”

潜渊抓住了她的手，把她摇回现实。

“呃？”凛的起调有点高，但她还是迅速恢复了理智，“没有人，我们暂时是安全的。”

“凛，不是这么回事。”潜渊的口气一如实验室中反驳凛的判断，凛有点恼怒，但对方毕竟是能观测未来的占卜师。而且如果不是刚刚潜渊把全部宝石用于固定通道，说不定他们俩会直接被卷进什么时间的夹缝中碎成片——回去后我会好好感谢他并索要擅自使用我宝石的赔偿的。

她突然发现潜渊是摸索着抓住她的手的，他另一只手正捂着自己紧闭的双眼，是过量使用魔眼的后遗症。

潜渊的声音比较镇定，但说出的话让凛觉得食道里的辣椒又一股脑坠回了胃底，还要继续坠到无底洞去：“我们还在虚轴上。”

“什么意思……”

“镜空间，你明白的。”潜渊的声音里似乎还有点……怜悯？

“我不明白！”凛气急败坏地喊，一头披肩发都跟着炸起来了，“一切都是严格按照放假前定好的方案进行的，也拜托埃尔梅罗二世老师审阅过了，我不觉得我哪里掉了链子！”

“你说过，这些黑曜石拜托你的妹妹全部注入了虚属性魔力，足够用于穿越虚轴对吗。”

“没错。樱的魔力素质不输于我，我确认她的魔力没有问题，十二颗绰绰有余。”

“不是十二颗，凛，是十三颗。你实验前演算坐标时，用于演算的那颗宝石，也是黑曜石，但是你用的算式和参数，是在时钟塔时使用火属性红宝石的那套。”

一句话犹如晴天霹雳，炸裂在凛耳边。

“你为什么不早说！”

“我不知道……那时我看到你戴着着一条红宝石项链，我以为你是在用那个作为测算样本，虽然残留的魔力很少，但是临时补入一些也够用了——废物利用，很符合你勤俭节约的性格啊。”

明白了，这个错误是他现在临时反向推算出来的。可以，很聪明。

“真是事后诸葛亮！”

“谢谢，这锅我们老祖宗不背。”

“你！”

凛突然意识到现在不是发火的时间，对潜渊这位伤员也不应该发火。她强行令声音软下来，低声问：“你的眼睛怎么样了。我确认这里暂时没有危险，如果有需要，现在马上治疗。”

“瞬间过载烧坏了而已。”潜渊甚至还笑了，“瞬间观测出七个节点，并分析出如何将宝石以合适的手法扔到合适的位置，不经魔术引导就可以引发正确的因果，这一系列的观测难度有点超过我的限度了。”

“你还很得意是吗？这叫没事？！瞎了怎么办！”凛几乎要冲上来打他一拳。

“如果我瞎了，你会不会宣布对我的后半生负责呢？”潜渊还有心思开玩笑，然后真的被凛来了一发八极拳。

“喂喂我可是伤员啊凛……好吧不开玩笑了，单论后遗症确实很严重，但是我有事先准备‘逆风’效果的玉石，将后遗症转移出去——玉石可以护主，我向你解释过这种宝石的特性。所以现在的暂时性失明只是成功转移因果后的一点小小代价罢了。”

“你到底……随身带着多少魔术礼装？”

“不考虑研究时专门佩戴的那些，平时常备的A级玉石，不多不少，刚好七个。”

短暂的沉默。

“听说最近玉石市场涨价很猛，赶紧给我来一块补偿我那些黑曜石的损失！”

“这是文物不是单纯的玉石！啊——！凛我能喊非礼吗？！”

治疗魔术使用过后，两个时钟塔的高才生算是恢复了一表人才的模样。

“给。”潜渊忽然递给凛一枚鱼状的玉佩，样子十分古朴。

“这是什么？”凛有点惊讶。

“阴阳鱼。本来应该是一块玉雕出两条鱼表示阴阳相生，但是有雕刻师兼职魔术师的家伙以此意延伸，制作出了用于联系的魔术礼装，注入魔力我们两个就可以联系了。战时特别供应哦？可不是情侣挂饰。”

“好……好的我知道了！也不能当作工房的损失赔偿哦！”凛嘟囔着塞进了口袋里。“

也就是说接受礼物了吧。潜渊忍不住露出一丝微笑，想象着看不见的凛的表情。

“好了，我们来分析一下现状吧。”潜渊摸索着在楼梯最下层的台阶上坐下，凛看着他的样子突然想塞给他一把里拉琴然后前面放一只帽子。

“确认过周围安全，没有魔力异动。”凛在他身边坐下，看着悬挂起来当作报警器的宝石，维持着绝对的静止。

外面的天很黑，但是死寂。这里没有四日轮回里的那种杀之不尽的怪物，但是凛知道一定有什么存在。因为镜空间不可能无缘无故形成，它必然有着“主人”。她不做声地深呼吸，唤醒魔术师战斗的那一面。

“这个镜空间，一定是依附于某一平行世界上的。因为你测算时缺少了虚数参数，所以我们打开的门通向这个异世界的虚而非实。如果把一个世界的实和虚比作是一块磁铁的N极与S极，我们的世界就是另一块磁铁的N极，打开门的时刻，N极和S极相遇，唯一的结果是紧紧吸在一起。而镜空间的存在密度更低，就把我们吸了过来。”

条理清晰的问题分析，凛要为他的头脑鼓掌。

“我在屋子里整个走了一圈，这只是一个用魔力仿造出的空壳，虽然照映出了我家的样子，但是食物、水、魔道书，任何细节性的东西都不存在。”凛汇报着她扫荡的结果，“唯一有用的信息来自客厅里的日历，时间是八年前的春天……冬天刚刚过去。”

冬天刚刚过去，圣杯战争也应刚刚过去。

“回到过去了么。不，还不能说是回到过去，毕竟我们是在一个荒无人烟的镜空间里。”潜渊叹了口气，不情愿地点明她话里暗含的意思，“什么都没有，等于说是没有任何工具可以帮助我们脱困了。”

宛如提前宣判了死刑。

但是死刑犯也有越狱这种选择。

“潜渊……你觉得，是什么令这个冬木市形成了镜空间呢？”斟酌着接下来要说的话，凛先抛出了一个问题。

潜渊的回答没有迟疑：“我想，是冬木市的圣杯吧。”

“你果然想到了。”凛没有太惊讶，如果说一直追求自己的潜渊不知道圣杯战争，那一定是谎话。于是，她也说出了自己的推测：

“虽然具体的缘由并不知道，但是我确认这是和圣杯有关的异象。因此……我推测有一个地方，能够让我们凭借自己的力量离开这个镜空间，到达对应的实轴上。然后我们再尝试用第二法回到原本的世界。”

“圣杯的所在地？”潜渊几乎是立刻反问。

“不，不是那里。我想，是天之逆月。”

一个小时后，能够自己看清路的潜渊跟着凛走在镜空间的深山町。

他们有两个目的地可选，一个是圆藏山大空洞，一个是新都最高的楼顶。一个是天之杯所在，一个是天之逆月所在。两个极点，是镜世界与实世界的交点，是镜空间必定会映射之处，也是隔膜最薄弱之处。本质上说大空洞比天之逆月要稳妥的多，没人希望出现天梯走到一半摔下来那种意外。

问题只是，她不能让非御三家的人见到大圣杯。

所以天之逆月成为了当下最优解。

好在离开镜空间这种事不算“太难”，再大的镜空间，也是个空间，说白了就是个高级点的结界，某种意义上格调还不如固有结界高。

远坂大小姐表示面对固有结界这一魔术师的究极成就她不虚，徒弟的无限剑制都把卫宫宅的地板侵蚀坏过三四回了，幸好有间桐家的财产可以及时支援一下遮盖过去，不然是无论如何无法抑制藤姐彻查卫宫宅危险腐蚀品的冲动的。

镜空间的时间是后半夜，他们得尽快行动。最安全的时间只有12个小时。

“这个镜空间真是可怕的大小，说不定整个冬木市都被映射出来了。”潜渊随口说道。

“也许……但是从地脉流动的阻碍程度上分析，实际被映射具体的只有几处，其他地方只是勉强被连缀在一起。”凛回想用宝石勘测的结果，不知是不是巧合，有好几个灵脉点被映射——远坂家、艾因兹贝伦城堡、卫宫宅，还有新都那个已经变成公园的废弃灵脉，不过没有柳洞寺。

没有柳洞寺……其实是一件有点奇怪的事，难道说这个镜空间根本没有极点——大空洞吗？

凛忽然打了个寒噤。大空洞可以说是一定会存在于镜空间的，没有它就不可能有镜空间。除非……这个镜空间只是一组空间群之一，宛如完整图画的一个碎片，而大空洞在另一个碎片上。

一组……有多少个？七个？七骑Servant……

凛回过神，发现他们已经穿过了深山町，面前就是冬木大桥。

远望新都寂静的灯火连缀成玉带，耳边只有未远川春潮的澎湃浪涛声。

即使是胸有成竹马上离开这里的两人，看到这样的景色也忍不住泛起寒意。

荒凉，孤寂。

潜渊眨了眨眼，习惯性将大桥的构造打量一遍，但他没有从吊杆的顶部开始；凛强化了视力，夜色不能挡住分毫，但红色本就能混入大桥的红漆。

可是凛还是抬头看见了，也许比那箭射出的晚了一瞬，也许比潜渊的迎击礼装快了一瞬，冬木大桥的吊杆顶端，在她也曾站过的位置，有红色的圣骸布迎风飞扬。

魔弹一般的箭坠落在他们所在的大地，那箭来自大桥之上，夜空之下，赤衣黑甲的男人弓上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 补充说明一下这个后面根本没回收的设定伏笔……关于“潜渊他弟是个人造人”，和正文无关的背景设定：
> 
> 那位先祖留下了惊人的智慧财富，然而，那是不可继承的智慧。不是诅咒，亦不是禁忌，只是实在太多了。
> 
> 学机关者苦于兵法，学兵法者不通星象，学星象者难究人心。无人能重现先祖的智慧，因此，亦无人能真正继承先祖的刻印，承受其中庞大知识的侵蚀，始终只能分而共之。
> 
> 如果人类暂时无法达到神域，那么人偶呢。在家族飘摇欲坠、魔术师相继死去之时，诸葛家的魔术师制作了偃人（人造人），将分散的刻印一块块拼接移植到偃人身上，暂时重现祖先的智慧，以期渡过难关。而那个人造人，则作为“永远的次子”延续保留，直到将来有一天，他们终于窥见先祖所见世界之时。
> 
> 嗯，是真的跟正文一点关系没有的设定（。


	2. 中篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （to凛：您的好友 近战弓兵·黑化也是家政EX·夜里看不见的红茶上线）
> 
> （to潜渊：您的情敌 凛的已死前男友·借着黑化吃豆腐·万年背影男上线）
> 
> （to阿茶：前方凛系妹子出现，前方非卫宫士郎男性出现）

潜渊几乎不能确定，到底是先听到了魔弹爆炸的声音，还是先听到领扣碎裂的声音。

就像时钟塔的贵族会奢侈地用宝石作为服饰的扣子，他的领扣正是玉石所琢。玉能护主，这枚玉石为他们挡下从二层楼高度摔下的冲击，为他逆风转移了使用魔眼的伤害，但是现在像是被风吹散一般化作粉末，就连作为备用电池链接的那块原石也一并碎成粉末。

但是巨大的冲击气浪还是把两人掀翻在地上。飞溅起的石子在他眼角擦出一道口子，崩射到大桥的红色钢架上赫然剥出一道触目惊心的生铁色，潜渊的脑筋停滞了一秒才意识到自己差一点就失明。毫厘之差就是另一条世界线的感觉实在很不好，他挣扎着抬头试图看清攻击的敌人，身体不受控制地战栗、流汗、肾上腺素激增。

凛比他反应更快，几乎是瞬息进入战斗状态并抬头锁定敌人，但潜渊不明白为何她的反应这样奇怪——僵硬，颤抖，然后咬紧了牙硬让自己冷静。

凛抬头，那抹身影进入她的视野，居高临下以手中的弓瞄准他们，宣判死刑。凛的目光本应集中在将出的箭上，但她的视线傲然越过了杀人的弓，无所畏惧地直视那双本应是铁色的鹰眸。

可她未能逼视那人的眸子。当那人的身影明明白白地映在她视网膜上时，凛已经僵硬，那泛滥的红色，让她隐隐作呕，止不住地颤抖。

红色，还是红色。

身后飞扬的破碎裙摆是红色，绷带一般缠满了双臂的布条是红色，就连他面容上那遮眼的玩意也是红色！

红色泛滥，若猛兽若混沌若枷锁，吞噬了荣耀搅浑了智慧锁住了理性，却偏偏把赤裸身躯暴露得无可遮挡。那红色徒留在这暗淡英灵的表面，不是叫她怜悯也不是叫她厌恶。

已死之物，又有何意志去要求于她。

所以不求怜悯也不求厌恶。

明明是红色，她却觉得眼前看到的是黑色——那圣骸布若割开只会流出污秽之泥。

凛咬牙，强迫自己冷静进入战斗状态。她的身体已摆好架势，魔术回路已调整合适，可真实的心情若火山聚集着岩浆，非要喷发出来把一切眼见烧灼干净不可。她已经不再是八年前生涩却聪颖的少女，可岁月沉淀的知识与见地终究压不过心中那最深的感情。

那时的她不能分辨，可是潜渊看得清楚。到了后来潜渊说起她当时的反应，凛才明白这旁观者清的真相：那感情是愤怒，是对羁绊之人竟遭如此玩弄的愤怒。

我不怜悯，也不厌恶，我只是替你愤怒，因为我知道你是绝不将怒火牵连他人的人，所以，替你愤怒。

可是她那时还不能分辨，所以她没能正确顺应内心的情感而行事——把这家伙好好教训一顿告诉他凛大小姐很生气后果很严重。面对这陌生至极的身影，凛偏偏留恋上他和过去那人的共同，所以她举起的右手上，诅咒的魔弹犹豫了一秒未能发出。

是的，远坂凛可以面对黑化的妹妹说出冷酷无情的审判，因为那时她是远坂的家主，冬木的管理者，她知道如果自己退却就是害了身后成千上万的人。就算只是为了士郎，为了樱，在那样绝望的战斗里她也不会软弱，不会败下阵。可现在她身后没有需要守护之人，她面前之人没有可以解脱之途。就算杀了他，也只是让他回到无尽轮回的磨耗，“过去之事不可追”，他是英灵，不是人类。

所以远坂凛的痛苦暴露在夜风中。

刹那的犹豫不是慈悲，是致命的失误。突然三发弓箭激射而来，凛下意识丢出宝石防御了这一击，急忙凝视时铁架上的身影已经不见。那英灵手中黑色长弓消失，旋即跃下，手中黑白双剑已投影完毕。他们的距离对于英灵来说不过是一秒，凛的呼吸止住。

她觉得这场景见鬼的熟悉。曾经见到saber的那个夜晚，她也是因为刹那的吃惊而错失了逃跑的机会，以至于Archer要撞开她去扛那一剑。而这次已经没有人再去替她受那一剑。

……也不需要了！

我……我知道你是个会近战的弓兵，但是本大小姐的八极拳也是得了真髓的！

低身错步干净利落地闪过干将的轨道，一颗宝石使用强化了力量，旋即飞踢而出。然而英灵同样轻松躲过，另一手手腕一抖，莫邪划出完美的圆弧飞舞而来，在这样的近距离上根本无法躲避。

躲不开，就是重伤；躲开了，那便是鹤翼三连的起手。

强撑起来的气势瞬间崩溃，原本的高昂斗志不过是在自欺欺人。

赢不了，也没有意志去赢。

“凛，你在发什么呆？！”怒吼声有些遥远，听起来仿佛有两个潜渊在说话，一个试图叫醒她，一个在念诵咒文：“源流/开启/往复不息无死无悔/逆转/扭蚀怙恶……”

那块潜渊爱不释手的龙凤玉佩被他用力扔过来砸向了飞舞的莫邪剑，光华绽放，一瞬间喷涌出远古幻想种的可怖气息。

凛只看到玉石的纹路中上骤然游走爆发出白光，然后空间和时间被扭曲的恶意感随之而来，潜渊的术式引爆了这里的地脉，强行在镜空间上撕裂出口子。在夺去视线的光亮和夺去听觉的幻想种高鸣声中，凛失去平衡感被潜渊抱着急退。冰冷的感觉骤然刺穿她的脊髓，凛明明看不见，但她知道一片白色中有死亡的箭矢正瞄准他们，其名为赤原猎犬。

潜渊试图撕裂镜空间将彼此彻底分离到不同位面上去，但凛知道那剑只要射出，就能从还藕断丝连的裂口中找到一个破绽直逼而来。

“……”早就想开口了的，可是干涩窒息地不能发声。

“Emi……”拼命想发声，但是那有什么意义吗？

引发的结果，不知道，但是，必须要在这里喊出那个词，否则我会后悔一辈子。

莫名的汹涌冲破了胸口的壁障，她嗓音里缠着说不出的情感，嘶喊声刺痛耳膜：“Emiya Shirou！”

死亡的脚步停滞了一瞬，凛咬住唇，觉得眼睛和喉咙一样痛。

魔力的余波散去，冬木大桥前出现了一道纯黑的虚无裂痕，见证着刚刚那场冲突。裂痕边只剩下赤色弓兵的身影，他赤裸的胸膛上布满细小的看不清的血痕，空手僵立，若停下发条的人偶，既无表情，也无生气。

缓缓地，英灵的眼角裂开一道口子，滴滴答答地落下泪一般的血珠。

深山町的街道上，潜渊奔行若走兽。

凛被他抱在怀里，仿佛能听到汹涌的魔力在潜渊身体里奔流的声音，疯狂而不失控地运转着的术式让他们跑出堪堪比肩英灵的速度，八卦的刻纹在潜渊每一次点足落地时闪现侵蚀地面，转瞬离地时迅速衰竭隐退，他时而跃上尖锐若箭头的栏杆踏行，时而在柏油路上游走出迅疾的闪电，暗合上古的秘仪。

双眼观测八方未有丝毫凝滞，里面的星辰所剩无几，仿佛下一刻就会再次进入失明的黑暗，但至少此刻迸发的光芒若剑刃上的一点，亮得足以映照出生死。

马路，邮筒，栏杆，墙壁，一切可以踏足的地方都成为他路线上的一点。他的脚步灵动若游龙之笔，以大地为宣纸涂写一张恣意的字帖，承载魔术师上千年神秘的绽放。

凛抬头，惊讶地发现潜渊的头发散开了，变长了，在狂风中飞扬。他的嘴里咬着一根玉簪，因为魔术行使而溢出的魔力被这根玉簪尽数吸收藏匿，不给追踪者一点线索。

体之发肤，受之父母。中华的魔道家族同样有借助头发储存魔力的传统，潜渊只是平时借助礼装将头发和魔力完全隐藏起来了，虽然有点小题大做，但礼装的效果是不可否认的强。

被他抱在怀里的凛强忍着疼痛和颠簸施展了改变重力的魔术，她能听见潜渊近乎窒息的激烈呼吸，比起剧烈消耗的魔力，更压迫他的应该是恐惧。

潜渊几乎要疯了，他实在是太擅长运算观测了，所以对危险的判断敏锐到无人能及，这份绝望几乎要了他的命——那是英灵！尽管黑化了，劣化了，神秘度比不上他见过的最可怕幻想种，但是在冬木市见到了英灵意味着什么？！

意味着至少有七位出现于此。

意味着圣杯战争还在继续。

但是他现在必须得跑，因为他不想死。

好在这种让人呕吐的逃亡不用持续太久，他模糊的视野里出现了此行的目的地，潜渊脚下发力起跳，无声地翻过一栋公寓的围墙，从二楼打开的窗口跳了进去。

这间屋子里的陈设简单至极，忠实反应现实中本体的毫无生气。潜渊落地的一瞬腿就软了下去，他几乎是把怀里的凛丢到一边的，然后一手撑住身子，一手拿下嘴里的簪子反手插进了地板里。结界嗡地一声轻响笼罩了这个房间，古朴的文字在空气中浮现。

他再也撑不住了，整个人蜷缩在地上开始干呕。

人类无法理解神明，因而不会有人理解偷窥神明的他究竟做了什么、为什么要做、代价为何——双眼贯通七个彼此交叠的镜空间，正确把握现状和始末，以魔术切割推离其他靠近的空间，在这栋作为空间心脏的房屋建立阵点，付出魔眼几乎烧掉大脑的代价，保证任何英灵不可能进入这块空间碎片——付出多惨痛的代价也是值得的，他只要确信，自己能带来比其他更好的结局就够了。

就像是神在世界的转折点推了一把，让主角正确避开全部的bad end，活着走到命运长夜的终点。

“潜渊？潜渊！振作一点啊！我马上开始治疗！”凛急切地喊着同伴的名字，刚要爬起来突然发现视野一歪就又倒了下去。感受到左腿上传来迟到的痛觉，她才发现，因为刚刚的爆炸，自己的左腿已经血肉模糊。

凛冷静下来扭曲了自己的痛觉，施加了止血的魔术，手脚并用爬到潜渊边上，立刻检查他的伤势。

“兑，兑位……”倒在地上的同伴用剧烈哆嗦的手指叩击着地板，从牙齿间挤出一个词。

相比于凛的情况，潜渊可以说是毫发无损，但是他捂着眼睛的模样要比凛痛苦了上百倍。凛努力按住了挣扎的潜渊去施展检测魔术，立刻倒吸了一口冷气。不止魔术回路，眼部神经也有坏死的迹象，她急忙从为数不多的宝石库存里拿出一颗，强行塞进了潜渊嘴里，然后开始施展治疗的魔术。

潜渊觉得自己仿佛在地狱中行走，用裸露的灵魂踏足翻腾的岩浆，难以忍受的灼热直接传递到精神最深处。

当他忘记了自己在这种折磨中究竟忍受了多久时，天空开始下雨，如一场酣畅淋漓的哭泣。

一开始那些雨点落进岩浆里立刻化作硫磺味的蒸汽，但是雨点始终不停，直到彻底熄灭大地的火焰，消灭了仿佛永不休止的痛苦。

他精疲力竭地跪在焦黑的地上，任由雨水冲刷他的精神。

凛抹掉了额头上的汗，看看潜渊失去意识的面孔，深吸一口气强撑着自己爬了起来，一瘸一拐地走到房间门口，推开了门。自我治疗虽然重要，但是她有更紧急的事要做，她得尽快前往东南的兑位升级加固结界。凛挪向楼梯，跌跌撞撞地走到一楼。

月光透过身后的窗子撒在地板上，在她身前勾勒出她自己的轮廓。

她的直觉很不安，这栋建造在灵脉之上的普通公寓，有什么不对。

回忆潜渊奔跑的途径，和记忆中的冬木一一对应，这一带她很熟悉，闭上眼就能勾勒出街道和房屋。

刺骨的寒意将她彻底拥抱，她知道是哪里不对了。

位置错了……不对，应该说，样式错了。

这个位置上，本应是一栋和风住宅。

凛睁开眼，但是僵住了。她一动不动，目光维持看向前方偏下。地板上反射的月光被余光捕捉，刺得她眼睛又开始发疼，疼得想要流泪。

在那明亮如水银的月光中，窗户投下纵横的黑色十字，为那个无言男人的影子做殉道者的背景。

曾有一个无名的梦境。

失明的诗人走进坍圮的神殿留宿，祭坛上有被祭祀的公主，而盲者以为和他说话的是这里的女神。

午夜魔兽降临，走向被祭祀的公主，睡梦中的盲者出声询问，却无人应答，因为公主不想让自己的命运牵连他人。

当黎明来临，他醒来，神殿里再无他人，好像昨夜与他说话的女声不过是一场梦。

心脏在狂跳，声音大得胸口痛楚；呼吸在紊乱，气流乱得折磨耳朵。明明如此嘈杂，窒息的寂静还是在压迫神经。

走廊有多长？这是没有意义的计算。都不过是他一步的距离。

回身？开口？拥抱？

从他身上传来的唯有披着枷锁的狂兽的气息。

狂兽，意即人类的情感无法被理解，危险的东西应当首要被撕裂。这才是兽的生存。

身为人类的凛保持绝对的静止，等待身后的兽先一步行动。

无声地跳下窗台，踩上木地板和月光，走近，两者的影子重叠。

一人一兽，那兽有着男人的外壳。

无生命的兽靠近了，却如人类一样发出吹息。

凛觉得颈后的汗毛立了起来，在真正被他鼻息吹拂的时刻还是忍不住打了个寒战，然后生生止住。

靠近的他出奇地没有危险，甚至可以说是温和地贴近了她背后，侧着头，仔细而缓慢地嗅过那黑色的长发，无血色的唇不经意地摩挲过肌肤。

也许他是在看。不是用被圣骸布遮住的双眼，而是已被黑泥锁掩之心。

抓住了。

缠绕着圣骸布的双手抓住了她的双臂，正常的抓握却如镣铐般稳固不可挣脱。

苍白的发丝碰触了她的耳根，不再向后梳起的发丝像猫儿的毛一样细长柔软。

赤裸的胸膛贴上了她的后背，因为分寸太恰到好处，所以不被压迫也不可分离。

确认了她。

Ar……

她张开了那个口型，但是没能喊出来。

她忽然僵住了，仿佛被戈尔工之眼撞上，整个人化作石像，翡翠青的眸子翻腾着复杂的情感，迅速变得空洞失去生气——兽露出了本性，伸出舌头，耐心而仔细地舔过她的脖颈。

从肩胛到耳根，连带着白发不紧不慢地蹭过她的脑后，一遍又一遍，以兽的姿态探寻、占领、眷恋。

修长有力的双臂早已从两侧环绕而过，无声地收拢，构筑成以他为槛栏的牢笼。紧缚的热度贴合着周身每一寸皮肤，没有情感的暧昧却让她一时间失了神，如饮下腐烂而苦涩的毒酒，就此沉入暖的地狱。

兽并无温柔冷酷之情，兽的行动无法以人来理解，是她自作多情了。

——兽就是兽，只能与人类为敌。

不……他，他不是我的Archer。

翡翠青的眸子氤氲了水汽，耳根泛起不正常的潮红，她强忍着抿起嘴唇，表情毫不优雅地继续忍耐。

他的鼻息紧贴着自己的脖颈，缠绕而过探向了前方，将头颅埋在她的颌下，这姿势仿佛耳鬓厮磨的走兽，又或是交颈而眠的飞禽。

“唔……”呻吟从舌底逃出，她想说不行。

他的右手不知何时解除了对她身体的束缚，攀上小巧玲珑的下巴，让她抬头，无意识地掐断了那声反抗。

红带遮眼，只以轻嗅确认，表情无辜如小兽，不知罪恶为何物。

张开嘴，露出人的牙齿，他凑近少女的喉咙，想要噬咬。

啪嗒。

突如其来的水声。

不知道她究竟是使了多大的力气在受伤的腿上，以至于止血的伤口崩裂，血珠滚落在地溅起小小的花，艳丽无情。他松开了右手，抬头似是看向她，微张的嘴显得茫然不解，如做错事的孩子。

兽的注意力并不在这一滴水声，而是另一滴，她眼角的那一滴。

她终究还是没能绷住自己的面具，氤氲水汽凝结成只此一滴的雨，无声地落进他白色的发中。

但她只是狠着心，用力地瞪着这只愚昧的兽，鼓起的脸颊上还有晶莹的水痕。

兽用鼻去嗅她脸上的泪痕，想必闻见了海的咸味。

下意识的，他伸出右手，用勾起的食指去碰触那亮色的水痕。所剩无多的水分被圣骸布迅速吸走，好像什么也没有发生过。

这个仿佛拭泪的动作，笨拙而轻柔，那一瞬让她错以为他有了理智。

十八年前父亲去世时她不曾哭泣，母亲疯掉时也是，如今她亦不是为自己而哭。这泪不是哭诉自己的委屈，她是为他感到悲伤，为他感到愤怒。

不知喜，不知悲，不知爱，不知恨。此世之恶将他的心灵以混沌蒙蔽，以欲望驱使，但他自己选择了以圣骸布包裹双眼，将灵魂束缚其中。

——但只要你伸出手去拯救，他就绝不会自甘堕落。

“Archer……”凛低声唤着那个名字，眼里的水汽早已消失。

“Archer……”她又唤了一声，缓缓地，脸上绽开一个平静的笑。

“我已经知道你是Emiya了，可是你还记得我是Rin吗？”不再悲伤，舌尖抵住上膛，清晰地拼出自己的名字。

“Tohsaka Rin。”

只因能再见故人，而由衷喜悦，无论他如今是何容貌。  
三个至关重要的词共同出现，似乎唤醒了这个英灵体内的些许理智，他第一次松开手，给了背对他的女子自由。

凛咬着牙，一点一点挪动自己的身体，艰难地旋转一百八十度。

她腿上的伤本来并不算太严重，但苦于方才她自己用力太狠，崩裂了本已止住血的伤口。疼痛可以借助暗示屏蔽，但丧失收缩能力的肌肉无法假装，凛感觉重心一歪，就要跪倒在地。

但黑之英灵下意识地抱住了她，让她倒在了自己怀里。

时隔八年，再次被英灵的身体护住。

凛想起曾经和他穿梭在高楼灯火间的夜晚，一瞬间记忆鲜活绽放。她想起吹过耳畔的寒风和碰触指尖的红衣，仿佛闭上眼就能感觉到。

记忆如干旱多年的九死还魂草蜷缩成了不起眼的小团，可只要投进名为情感的水里它就能迅速舒展恢复生气。

那些她以为都过去了的，其实刻下的痕迹比她想象的还要深。

即使手上的圣痕已经愈合，扎发的缎带已经收起，那十多天的记忆也和她翡翠青的眸子一样，颜色从未褪去。

他一臂下移，将凛打横抱起，放置在自己半跪的腿上， 扶着背让她坐稳，然后伸手去探她血肉模糊的右腿。

凛无声地叹了口气，觉得心里的某个地方柔软了下来。回忆总会让人软弱，凛这样想到，自己甚至疲倦得放下了对这个Archer的戒备。把头枕在Archer的胸膛上，隔着长发她静静数着英灵沉稳缓慢的心跳声。

他的手下泛起微光，解除投影，卡在伤口里的刀片化作魔力消失，然后伸出两指轻柔地把破烂的丝袜从伤口上摘除。伤口完整地暴露在空气中，抑制了痛觉的神经只反馈丝丝的凉意。

Archer俯下头去，下意识地想去舔舐伤口的血液。

使魔的本能在渴求魔术师的鲜血，贞洁少女的鲜血，那不仅是魔力更是生命，是美酒。

——无论被扭曲为何种姿态，使魔的本质无法改变，唯一的变量是契约者的资质如何。

出乎意料地，凛竖起食指抵在他的唇上，阻止了他的动作。

“这里。”翡翠青的眸子在月光下更显得明丽动人，仿佛魅惑的魔术，让他听话地仰头看向她。

她一瞬不瞬地注视着他的双眼。尽管被圣骸布遮挡不能看见，但她本能觉得那双铅灰色的眼睛即使陷入混沌，也必定是平静温和的，不会像Saber Alter那样冰冷若恶龙。凛保持着注视，将左手伸入口袋，拿出了什么东西，举起到两人之间，松手。哗啦一声，红宝石从凛的指间跳出，借着银链的牵引在空中晃啊晃。

黑化的英灵身体颤动了一下，他将手缓慢地伸出来，掌心向上五指摊开。

短暂的魔力流动，以太块凝结成一模一样的红宝石项链，躺在他的手心。

他五指收拢，历经磨砺的指尖穿过银链。手腕翻转，然后张开，红宝石应声而落，做着同样的钟摆运动，和另一个它靠近，相遇，缠绕，复又分开。

轨迹跃动灵巧，像一曲无声的双人舞。

也像孤独的少女对着镜子中假想的舞伴起舞。

——若决意坚毅，便以身为献祭以精神为回路，奉上所有去求奇迹。

凛笑了一下。成年的红衣魔术师笑容恬静，姣好动人。

她的手腕沉下去，五指攥住了双生的红宝石，将尖锐处紧紧压入手心，腥甜的气味散发出来。鲜血顺着宝石的切面蜿蜒而下，在白皙的手腕上画出艳丽的一道线。

英灵没有迟疑，凑上去吸食宝贵的血液，润湿了她的掌心。他的舌其实是温暖的，像是咖啡厅里从客人手心舔舐牛奶的幼猫。混沌睡梦中的野兽渴求着她的血，污秽牢笼中的英灵思念着她的音容，双重的希冀叠合成统一而唯一的动作，在她面前垂下头化作驯顺的宠物。

即使凛有意地不让伤口愈合，能流出的血毕竟还是太少。英灵下意识地用牙齿去啃咬伤口，想喝到更多的血液。

凛没有阻止他，只是用右手去抚摸他的白发，四指为梳从前向后梳过，依稀再现她记忆里的那个英气的发型，最后手停止于后颈处，用拇指抵住。

——三。

——二。

——一。

四指为梳，而拇指压住了一颗宝石。

土属性的宝石静静地贴在褐色脖颈的脊椎最上处，右手上的魔术刻印一瞬间亮起来，昏黄色的魔力溢满了整个房间。

同一时刻，天花板的正中有一枚玉簪生生刺破了两层楼间的隔板，幻象的六根赤色雕花石柱从上而下降落构建成阵，其名为石兵八阵，天下英雄均难以走出的迷阵。

八门金锁，无归之阵。

流动的风化作回环飒飒封住四方通道，魔力在三岔路往复奔涌成咆哮，她长发被气流吹起飞扬，一如眼中光芒，剑意凌厉尽显锋芒。

凛无暇去看四周，只是尽全力抓住同伴为自己制造的这一瞬束缚，将咒语念出：

“宣告——！”

御三家的血脉呼唤大圣杯，强行将锈死的齿轮推动。

“汝之身在我之下，我之命运在汝剑上。若遵从圣杯之呼唤，此意志、此义理则回应我！从此我之命运，寄托于汝剑之中！”

无人回应，但这不要紧，因为他们的契约在八年前已经定下！

“于此——，契约成立！” 

光和风一起消失，方才太过强烈的色彩让视觉只剩下空虚的黑，但是连接上的线告诉凛，她成功了。

天花板上传来两声清脆的敲击，是潜渊在报平安，大概是他已经没有魔力用阴阳鱼传递念话了。

失去视觉的五感里只剩下绝对的安静，凛不自觉地低声笑起来。

“……我成功了？哈，哈哈，我做到了。”

她下意识地移动自己的右手，想要凭触觉确认Archer的存在。

但是她却摸了个空。

笑容碎裂，比幻影还要易碎。

凛难以置信地用左手敷上自己眼睛，直接用魔术回路替代视觉神经，好看清究竟发生了什么。

她明明感觉得到，Archer就在面前啊！

当披头散发的潜渊扶着墙，慢慢挪到楼下时，看到的就是这样一副情景：黑发红衣的凛被白发蒙眼的无名英灵抱在怀里，英灵维持静止如雕塑的姿态，而凛以快要哭出来的表情看向英灵的胸口，她那只刻画着令咒的右手完全没入英灵的身体，攥住了一张古老的卡片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下不看也罢
> 
> 诸葛潜渊人物档案
> 
> 诸葛家的长子，自称没有继承魔术刻印，回路优质，编织正常。
> 
> 在时钟塔单修天体科，但是经常在降灵科看见他蹭课，是远坂凛的第二法研究课题合作人。
> 
> 接人待物谦逊有礼，谈吐自如，对情绪有很好的克制力。非常善于权衡利弊独善其身，一但涉及东方魔术相关秘辛都会巧妙地拉开话题。实际上一旦热血上头会是最大胆的赌徒，自嘲说比起老祖宗他已经算是非常冷静的了。
> 
> 双眼为天生的宝石级魔眼，体现为强大的计算能力，测算未来视。在加持第二法相关魔术后可以窥探世界线，但是时间一长就会神经过载，用多了会彻底失明。
> 
> 像凛使用宝石一样，可以使用承载人的思念的玉石行驶魔术。总共带了七块，分别是发簪（封住长发和魔力），阴阳鱼（成对存在，此消彼长互相感应），龙凤玉佩（召唤幻想种之影），领扣（反弹诅咒和其他伤害），戒指（力量的中继站），原石（魔力电池/炸弹）和吞下去的一块玉锁模样胎生玉（提高魔力上限，承受透支时的反噬）。
> 
> 作为诸葛家后人，家传奇门遁甲，在准备充分（很多巨石）时可以再现石兵八阵。


	3. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记后有蛋（可能不彩）

潜渊慢慢挪到她身边，低声喊她的名字。

“凛。”

“凛？”

“凛！”

她恍若未闻。

“凛，别哭啊。”潜渊刚想碰碰好友，静止的英灵就忽然抬头看向他，吓得他立马一个后跳。

奈何他根本没有后跳的力气，直接一个踉跄摔倒在地，形象尽失。潜渊只好躺在原地喊自己的好友：“凛，别摆出那副表情啊！真是一点也不优雅。”

英灵抬起一只手，用圣骸布包裹的手指抹过凛的眼角。

凛像是忽然惊醒，她将手从英灵的胸口拔了出来，后退站起身，对抬起头“看”向她的英灵柔声命令道：“Archer，别动，乖乖的。”

还没爬起来的潜渊干脆躺在地上翻了个白眼，顺便替广大时钟塔青年默哀一秒。别妄想远坂家的家业了，我作为远坂凛后援会会长告诉你们，先修炼个几百年拯救个世界顺便上个英灵座再回来求婚吧。

凛走到潜渊身边，用脚尖踢了踢他，哭过的声音还有点发涩：“潜渊，起来啦，别装死。”

“喂！你就是这么对待你的患难之友的！见色忘友啊凛大小姐！”潜渊说完这句话就是一个利落的驴打滚，完全扔掉了贵族少爷形象。

滚完他回头一看，刚才脑袋躺的地板上果然出现了一道新鲜冒热气的裂痕。抬头向上瞄，八极拳大师远坂凛活动着手腕用微笑面对诽谤。

危险的玩笑开完，凛搭了把手把潜渊拉起来。潜渊盘腿坐在地上，在安全距离之外端详英灵，半晌，语气复杂地感叹道：“这就是你曾经的英灵啊。”

“嗯。他是Archer，是我见过最强的英灵。”凛的回答中，包含着绝对的信赖。

过去的故事太过残酷，不是所有人都能够得救。但是如果没有他，谁也无法得救。

潜渊没有说话，陪着凛一起沉默。他的手里握着与凛相对的阴阳鱼，那是颠覆全局的楔子之一。

从英灵出现的第一秒，潜渊就收到了凛的警告。

阴阳鱼传来的只是警告，求助那种事大小姐只字未提。起初凛希望自己能够解决，她说那是她曾经召唤的英灵，她对他足够熟悉。但很显然她失败了，于是潜渊提议在这里解决掉这个英灵。

他并不是痴心妄想，因为他的魔眼告诉他这个英灵的对魔力很低，而凛和潜渊随身携带的各种宝石，配合他早先插下的玉簪，足够瞬间展开能够重伤英灵的大魔术。

他还有压箱底的绝招，自诸葛孔明流传下来的奇门遁甲之术，短时间能够困住任何英雄。

然而凛拒绝了。

——再等等。

她在念话里这样说。

——还会有其他办法的。

——办法当然是有，魔眼能看见此处有不止一条分支延伸到未来，但那些路都如蛛丝般纤细脆弱。

潜渊冷静地提醒她，并非表白，只是如陈述事实一般地声明态度。

——我知道你曾经成为过御主，也许有办法同英灵再次签订契约，可那样做的风险与利益太不相符。这不只是魔术师的准则，在我心里你很重要，凛。

凛沉默，然后回答道：“但是只有他我不能放弃。”

“我曾经对自己说要救他的。哪怕只是永劫轮回里的一瞬，我也希望他能得到解脱……他曾经救过我，救过樱，救过士郎，救过数不清的不认识的人，却一个人迎来孤独的终末。”

“啊啊啊，说到底，因为他是我的Archer，这就够了！”

“非常抱歉。我会留下遗嘱把远坂家的第二法研究赠与诸葛家，作为将你牵扯进来的补偿。”

——我明白了，女王陛下。

潜渊最后这样笑着回答凛。

他固然精于算计，完全以魔术师的准则行事，但是继承诸葛这个姓氏就意味着他继承的不只是奇门遁甲和军略指挥，还有三国军师那种不输武将的热血疯狂。

王将霸业撒向四方，军师为他谋划即是。

于是以魔术和信念引导至此刻的结局。

半晌，潜渊打破沉默，拍了拍手说道：“好了，我们来理一下整个事件，看看这一切到底是怎么了。”

接下来，他如同侦探小说里的名侦探一样，开始回顾事件的始末。

“第二法的关键词是平行世界，我们的实验确实打开了平行世界的门，只不过由于计算错误，打开的是虚轴上的门。原本这不会有太大的问题，我们有防范坠入虚数之海的措施，但是凛你却被吸入了。”

“是逆召唤。”凛低声回答，她的左手里还攥着远坂家的挂坠。

潜渊若有所思地看了一眼凛的挂坠，没有追问，继续说道：“由于英灵对你发出了逆召唤——且不论有意还是无意，你被迫来到了这个镜空间。如你所说这个镜空间必然和圣杯有关，但由于虚属性作祟，所以解决方式是前往天之逆月而非大圣杯。不过我当时还没有意识到，我们并不可能到达天之逆月，因为整个镜空间碎裂成了七块，一块对应一个英灵。”

听到天之逆月和大圣杯，Archer第一次“看”向潜渊，那两个词显然对于他也有着非凡的意义。

潜渊的声音还在继续：“接下来我们就遇见了你曾经的英灵，Archer，不过他的形态显然和你印象中不一样，战斗力也被大幅度弱化。”

“我本来以为是圣杯之泥，但是Alter化的英灵应该保有理智才对，即使是Berserker。”凛皱眉想到想不通的地方，下意识地开始咬指甲，没想到Archer伸出手拨开了她放进嘴里的手指。

“我，我知道了啦，你自己都成这样了还操心这种小事吗。”凛不情愿地把手背到身后，埋怨没有理智的英灵。

一旁潜渊以手捂眼，不知道是魔眼在疼还是表示被闪到了。

“我来看看……他的心脏是卡片对吗……嗯，应该是降灵置换，因为器的限制，所以劣化。”潜渊使用魔眼解析了Archer的身体后，拍砖定论，不过，他又疑惑地自语：“但是……置换？那么下位的魔术能达到这种效果吗？”

“投影魔术也是无人精修的下位魔术。”凛说了一句潜渊听不懂的话，但显然她是认可这个推测的。

“那么在此基础上继续分析。所以……他一被召唤出来就是这样了。”潜渊点破了事实，两个人一起沉默。

“太恶意了，这是何等的亵渎。”半晌，凛终于忍不住开口，不知道用什么词句才能形容这种行为，“他们可是英灵，是历史长河里最为闪耀的星辰，却因为魔术师的恶欲而堕落囚禁至此……”

她所在世界的圣杯战争其实也是欺骗英灵。以万能的愿望机为诱饵吸引英灵前来，利用他们高质量的灵魂启动大圣杯，最终为魔术师实现夙愿打开根源之孔。从本质来说两者并没有区别，不过是五十步与百步之差。凛不敢肯定，如果当年的御三家能够使用置换魔术，他们是否会选择以这种“更高效”的形式来举行圣杯战争。

但是当凛真正与英灵建立过羁绊后，她不可能再认可这种做法。

“如果有人把我家老祖宗招出来干这种事，我一定给他脸上来一套奇门遁甲，让他跪在老祖宗墓前抄上一百遍出师表。”潜渊信誓旦旦地说，却换来凛疑惑的一瞥。

“嗯？潜渊你老祖宗是谁？”  
“你是在逗我吗远坂凛！听好了是诸葛孔明！智多近妖的三国军师诸葛孔明！不然你以为我为什么会用八门金锁阵！”潜渊一贯优雅的形象尽失，他觉得自己的追求之路实在太失败了。魔术师谈婚论嫁最大的筹码就是“家世显赫”，凛居然不知道他能在中华地区横着走的家世，可想而知之前两个人相处了这么久，凛肯定没把自己写进可联姻对象列表里。

凛看着好友跳脚的模样，状似乖巧地点头，回答：“我之前一直以为你家传算命，八门金锁和八极拳一样是种中华特色。”

潜渊沉默，然后强行把话题转回正题，研究他们当前的情况。  
“咳，所以说！所以说……嗯，我们不知道是谁制作了这些卡牌，也不知道他本打算如何使用，但目的大概还是猜得出来，是为了举行圣杯战争。只是现在圣杯战争结束了，或是强制暂停中，这些卡片成了无主之物。”

“不是无主之物，Archer现在是我的了。”凛认真到简直有点可爱地纠正他。

“对对对是你的没人跟你抢。”潜渊有点没好气地说，他顿了顿，神情恢复严肃，又说道：“但是凛，你要知道，从你得到他开始，就相当于重新踏入了圣杯战争。”

凛意识到他要说什么，抿起唇打断了他的话：“上次的胜者就是我。”

所以这次……也没问题的……一定。

“但这不是普通的圣杯战争，这些卡片英灵能够从地脉吸收魔力，御主的那点魔力和地脉比起来就是一杯水和河流的区别，这种支援毫无意义。如果我们在脱离镜空间的路上被其他英灵袭击——这几乎是必然发生的，你身为御主非但无法协助他，还会成为敌人首要攻击的目标。”

潜渊坐得近了些，一双深邃的眸子紧紧注视着凛，说出的话让她的心往深渊里又落下几分：“而且我有预感，这家伙之所以守在大桥，是为了阻止其他英灵进入新都。现在他出来了，等我们返回的时候，你觉得会有几骑从者碰巧在那里？面对有主的从者，他们会不会下意识联起手来抢先消灭我们？”

“我……”一向伶牙俐齿的女子欲言又止，下意识地收紧了抓着英灵的手。Archer伸出宽大的手掌，反过来将她的双手包裹在手心。包裹他手掌的圣骸布在刚才的仪式中松开了，下垂的布条一直解放到了小臂，露出锻炼良好的肌肉。

“你为什么要守在那。”凛任由他抓着自己，低声问着不会有回答的问题，“你不是自己嘲笑正义的伙伴吗？你不是已经被污染到失去自我吗？你不是……你不是当年要用留下来的魔力为交易才肯替我保护新都吗？”

她深深地伏下身去，将额头贴在他的手背上，表情却又是笑着的，舍去了优雅的无声大笑。

“真是个，真是个无可救药口是心非任性妄为的大笨蛋！”

凛笑够了，直起身来，看见潜渊还在等着自己的回答。但他担忧的神色说明他其实已经猜到了凛的决断。因为有预知的魔眼，所以这种时候他连一点希望都不会抱。

凛扬起笑脸，用格外轻松的声调说：“所以，就是这样。辛苦你啦，诸葛潜渊先生。”

“每当红衣恶魔想要做点什么的时候，总会用这种神情说话，然后就会发生一些让周围人痛苦不已的事。”潜渊双手环胸皱眉道，但也许是凛现在心情太好了，所以根本没有和他计较。

潜渊冷着脸，严肃地表明了自己的立场：“我无意拿自己的生命冒险，一点也不想。所以，远坂家的家主，你必须赢得这场扭曲的圣杯战争，以活下去为评判标准地赢下。”

在他的注视下，黑发红衣的魔术师露出一贯的自信笑容，傲然回答：“当然。因为我是最强的Mater，我选择的英灵也必然是最强的！”

“治疗魔术生效还需要十五分钟，在那之前争分夺秒地休息吧。”用治疗魔术处理了凛腿上的伤口后，潜渊说道。

一直给凛充当椅子的Archer直接把坐在他腿上的凛打横抱了起来，空气中魔力凝结成形，一件红色的风衣被投影出来，轻飘飘地落到了凛的身上。

“这是你三年前的圣诞收到的礼物，他是怎么知道款式的？”潜渊状似吃惊地问已经被抱上楼梯的凛，Archer停下脚步回头看他，但枕着Archer胸膛的凛把头偏向面朝墙的一侧，装作睡着了。

——明明编个理由就够了，因为遇见你所以凛都变笨了吗。

潜渊的眼神冷下来，注视着楼梯最后一阶上的Archer无声地说，Archer也在居高临下地“望”向他。

瞳孔里没有魔眼的星空，也没有平素灵动的光，深邃的黑色表露出毫不掩饰的厌恶与敌意。他在凛面前尽力展现出自己博学幽默，优雅成熟的一面，但是当凛看不到时，他也有负面的情绪想要发泄。

毒液滴落凝成话语，毫无保留地泼洒向站立在楼梯上的人形。

——怎么，会读唇语？你这反应，真的有理解我在说什么吗使魔？无所谓了，既然停下脚步，就让我一口气把牢骚发个够吧。

——初战撤退的时候我其实听见了，凛喊出的，你的真名。

——所以你才能这么容易地找过来吧，毕竟这里的坐标就是你过去的家啊。

——如果不是这个世界线，你一定会跟她去时钟塔吧，以学徒或是助手的身份。所以记得一两件衣服也不奇怪了不是吗，三流魔术师、完美总管的卫宫先生。

——太不公平了，真是太不公平了。我们要小心翼翼地与她接近，将自己的形象拆分成有序的组合后按照最合理的次序展示给她看，才能逐步消除她的怀疑成为她的朋友。是的，我赢过了时钟塔的其他人。可是你呢？你根本不用这样费尽心思，你出现时人生已经结束了，你的过去、现在、未来都已经被她知晓，当年身为从者时肯定还风头尽出地救过她的性命吧！

——现在的她毫无保留地相信你、眷恋你、思念你。啊啊，这要叫我怎么去把她夺回来！

Archer的身形微微晃动了一下，他低下头“看”向怀中的凛，无声地张开唇。潜渊闭上眼，不想知道Archer究竟会说什么。

一直装睡的凛完全不知道发生了什么，只好装作被Archer晃醒了的样子睁开眼，疑惑地看看Archer，低声问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”回答的是站在楼下的潜渊，他走到沙发上躺下来，用理所当然的语气回答：“既然是被污染的劣化英灵，那么有时候突然大脑当机也不奇怪吧。”

略带一点讥讽的，与平素无异的语气，听不出丝毫败者的自暴自弃。

凛茫然地在两个人之间来回看了看，忽然眼前失去光亮，是Archer用手掌盖住了她的双眼，意思是催她赶紧休息。

“我知道啦……”凛的声音渐渐远去，Archer抱着她去了二楼的房间。

躺在沙发上的潜渊睁着漆黑的眸子，随着魔力的恢复魔眼中的星空又渐渐璀璨起来，他翻了个身闭上眼，仿佛这样就不会看见由事实推理而出的未来一样。

圣杯战争结束后，英灵必然会迎来的未来。

三个人，两个影子，一张卡牌。

这本就是一场以分别为前提的重逢。

再次走上冬木大桥时，是三个人。

准确来说，他们走的并不是冬木大桥，而是Archer临时用开山剑为搭板架起的桥上桥，因为看似完好无损的冬木大桥中央多了一个黑洞，无声地逸散着虚数元素。

镜空间本应该是完整的，但是英灵的力量让它们彼此分裂成碎片，就像把一面镜子打碎，变成了七面独立的镜子。但是，假如拼接处有足够强大的外力，那么碎片也可以变回完整的镜子。

“这家伙真的是什么剑都能投影啊。”潜渊瞠目结舌地低头看着脚下的开山剑，心有不甘地嘟囔。

他确实用魔术炸毁了空间碎片之间脆弱的连接，大桥上的不明黑洞就是证据。但是Archer投影了开山剑的空壳，强行用更强大的神秘连接起两块空间。

每走几步，Archer手中就多一把无铭剑，被他插在开山剑上，望去宛如墓碑林立。凛不明白他为什么要这么做，Archer意识到她的疑惑，张开口想要解释，却无法发出声音，即使做出口型也是破碎的词语。

走在最前面的潜渊叹了口气，倒过身子来自告奋勇帮这个不顺眼的使魔（情敌）翻译。他开启魔眼解析了此处的构造后，有了答案：

“冬木的大桥其实是枢纽，所有镜空间都借由此处和新都连接起来，因为新都有天之逆月，是整个镜空间的出口。”

“这家伙守在大桥上，其实就是守住门不让其他英灵出去。只是刚才你叫出了他的名字，他就什么也不顾地做出开山剑去追你了，留下了可以通行的桥梁。”

“现在……感知到空间连接的英灵都赶来了，他这是战前准备。”

潜渊眺望向未远川的尽头，肆虐的魔力沿着河面席卷而来，漆黑的不祥气息以难以想象的速度逼近，逐渐露出真身。那个骑士身形娇小，威压却恐怖如龙。

而夜空中，身负斑斓蝶翼的紫袍魔术师也现形了，她的锡杖所指之处，密集到让人头皮发麻的大型魔术阵华丽绽放。

“走！趁着暗杀者还没出现！”潜渊不由分说拉起凛的手，以最快的速度穿过大桥，跑向新都最高的所在。

事实的情报在迅速堆砌成塔，确实地接近他所预见的未来之星。潜渊边跑边看向身旁的凛，而她在看向身后。

在他们身后，Archer手中举起黑弓，搭上一根扭曲的剑，对准开山剑上最近的一块“墓碑”，射出。

剑与剑碰撞的一刻，宝具爆炸，如多米诺骨牌一般的多重幻想崩坏开始，连同开山剑一起化作死亡的烟花，将所有逼近的英灵卷入吞噬。

“我觉得自从你当了他御主，他战斗起来的智商直线上升。”潜渊吐槽着，看见Archer从他们身旁的路灯上掠过，然后俯下身一把抄起凛，直接沿着大厦的外壳向上跳跃攀爬。

“喂！我怎么办！”潜渊喊道。一只钉子一般的铁剑激射而来，堪堪擦过潜渊的眼角在他手上荡了个圈，连接在后面的铁链如蛇般缠绕绞紧，潜渊只觉得手臂猛地一拉，整个人就被强行拖起飞在了空中。

匆忙强化手臂防止脱臼的潜渊坚信，这个看似狂化的劣化英灵一定是在报复他，就像他看对方不顺眼一样，Archer也对处心积虑讨好凛的潜渊打心底排斥。

但说实话，战斗力完全不够。虽然智谋可以弥补战力的差距，但是一对六打赢一场圣杯战争是绝对不可能的，至少不会发生在这里，发生在这个他知道真名的不入流英灵身上。

潜渊的魔眼中真实的星辰与虚假的幻影交错在一起，其中最近的那一颗注定将要陨落。

借助英灵的速度和力量，他们几乎是转瞬来到大厦最高层。月亮离得很近，近得让人感到虚假。因为那确实不是月亮，而是连接真实与虚假的门。

一落地Archer立刻跳上配电室的屋顶，对准大桥的方向开始狙击。

凛搭了把手才让被甩在地上的潜渊爬起来。他们看见紫衣的魔术师与蛇发的骑兵在剑士的身后坠落，然后剑士挥动魔剑挡下幻想崩坏的箭矢，缓慢但毫不停滞地向他们进军。

没有需要守护的御主，就没有什么能牵制她的步伐。她的面具因为爆炸而碎裂，露出苍白面孔上的黄金龙瞳，那是只存在于神话与幻想的非人之美，龙之昳丽。

“抓紧时间！那是Saber，以她的对魔力和直感，强行突破只是早晚的事！”凛匆匆解释，立刻摆出所剩无几的宝石，和潜渊开始测算术式。

月亮即使看起来再近，也不是人可以伸手触摸到的距离。天之逆月的阶梯没有展现在他们面前，所以他们得自己叩开大门。

漆黑的剑士感觉到时间的紧迫，她开始只回避致命伤，以圣剑的魔力放出推进自己。新都的街道在Archer的轰炸下崩离解析，有的地方甚至露出虚数的漏洞，但剑士仍旧确实地靠近着大厦。

潜渊再度激活魔眼，投入全身心开始计算术式。只要看一眼就能明白，Saber的灵格根本不是Archer能够对抗的，但他现在只能把赌注压在那个该死的男人身上，把只有自己能做到的事情做好。

“龙！Saber的属性是龙！用屠龙的剑对付她！”凛大声提醒Archer，手下按照潜渊报出的数值飞速刻画着魔术阵。

Archer的狙击始终没有停下，一把又一把形制各异的剑被锻造，搭弦，射出。听见凛的提醒，他随手将新锻出的剑插在身边，然后才投影出一把华丽的大剑搭在弓上射出。

巴尔蒙德。

这次Saber确实短暂地停下，用圣剑将其打飞，然后应着更加密集的剑雨前进。

“毕竟那是Saber。”凛咬着牙，将潜渊测算的最后一个数值填入魔术阵，用魔力融化宝石。

完成测算的一瞬潜渊仿佛虚脱一样地吐气，但他还是挣扎着转过头，想要亲眼目睹神话。Saber聚集魔力起跳，迎着漫天剑雨一路向上，再向上，虽是逆流，却如帝王驾临。那种一往无前的气势，让在此见证的潜渊忍不住目眩。

此即为剑之英灵。

凝结了人类史最强的幻想，以一人之身成就传说的英雄。

“Anfang！”伴随开关转换的词语，凛将魔术阵激活，狂风醒来咆哮，既来自于天上逆月，也来自于天下红龙。

“成功了！Archer——”

“走！”潜渊不由分说地抓住凛的手打断她的话，拉着同伴奔上了光凝成的阶梯，将殿后的英灵甩在身后。

来不及的，因为那是Saber。

只能把后背完全交给Archer，推理而出的未来这样告诉潜渊。如果Archer能够拦下，那么就是魔术师的胜利，如果他不能拦下，那么就是剑之英灵的胜利。但无论何种结果，未来都不存在他的身影。

Saber的脚步终究踏上了天台，黑白双剑出现在Archer手中，第一时间给予她痛击。

“锵——！”

黑与白脱手飞向天边，Archer的身体撞进凛留在地面的魔术阵中，禁锢般的圣骸布破出无数口子，却仍旧无法将他从囚笼中解放。已经登上阶梯的凛匆忙向下望去，看到结局已经注定，但他的嘴仍旧无声开合。

他的本能告诉他有什么他必须要说出来，只要念出那个，至少还有机会。因为那是他心象的结晶，此身所天成。

——I……bone of……s……

剑士在停滞的他面前高举圣剑，黑色的极光在剑身上流转。

——sw……o……

剑士的金瞳中倒映出通天的阶梯，阶梯上青年拉扯着女子，彼此吼出无法理解的争吵。

——sw……or……d

“已经，够了……”凛咬住嘴唇，以决绝而残酷的神情看着自己的英灵垂死挣扎，将全身的赌注压在婴儿般的呓语上。

不是为了只能救下她的结局，是为了能陪伴她走到最后的结局。

——虽然你让我拖住她，但就算打倒她，也无所谓吧？

如果他能够说话，此刻一定是背对着她宣告狂妄之言的。

因为，这是她的愿望，这是他有资格实现的幻想。

嗞啦，很轻微的声响。是现实的边界被幻想侵蚀的声音，微弱得就像冬天毛衣上的火花转瞬湮灭，在圣剑的光芒中根本不值一提。

不可能的，失心之人，怎么可能再现心象的风景。

赌局失败。错失最后一次反击的时机，下场只能是消亡。  
“还有办法！对手是Saber的话也许这不是死局！我熟悉她仅次于Archer！”凛举起右手，指间宝石的光芒与手背令咒的光芒缠绕成狂乱的虹色。

“如果你不是在她宝具的范围内，再荒谬的尝试我也会陪你！”

潜渊强扯着凛已经爬到了阶梯的最后一层，两个人同样耗尽魔力后，本就是男性的潜渊在力量上终于占了优势。回归现实的门扉就在手边，最后一步潜渊还是没能狠心迈出去。

他们站在天的最高处，只差一步就能碰触月亮，无人的冬木市仿佛一只假装入睡的怪物，披着阑珊灯火趴伏在他们脚下。而在冬木和他们之间，英灵残影们的战斗正在落下帷幕。

月光很明亮，明亮到他能清楚地看见凛脸上的泪痕，也能看清Saber与Archer脸上的表情。

明明只是劣化了的英灵，他们的脸上却露出了与常人无异的表情。

Saber的表情是愤怒和不解，Archer的表情是释然的微笑。

狂暴的魔力撕裂了那根始终挡在Archer眼前的布条，露出了一双铁灰色的鹰眼。也许他的生前遭遇过诸多不公与磨难，但此刻那双眼睛纯净如少年，倒映出化身魔龙的不列颠之王。

月光，圣剑，初见，是否有人能想起那个命运的夜晚？无从得知。唯一看得见的是Archer放弃了抵抗，他将双手贴在地面上，刀剑围绕着两人锻造成型，化作剑之牢笼。

他要用自身做饵，让Saber陪自己一起在爆炸中坠落。

“听着，那是过去的幻影，低劣到不能再低劣的幻影。幻影迟早要说再见，只是这次来的早了一点。真的有遗憾对不起他的话就去拯救现在的他，所以，走吧。”潜渊别过脸以防被魔力爆炸的光芒夺取视力，推开了象征结束的门扉。

童话也好，怪谈也罢，与过去幻影的相遇都仅此一夜，如昙花绚烂过后就该凋谢般理所应当，这已经是足以称为奇迹的小小邂逅。

脱离的漩涡席卷意识之前，潜渊不知为何低头看向了两个人牵着的手。

凛的手背上，昙花一现般的鲜红令咒，已确如昙花般消失了。

潜渊讲述完天之逆月的景象，突然意识到他的语速不自觉地加速到了平时的二倍，于是假装停顿地端起面前的杯子，喝了一口咖啡。

“啊，好苦，我忘记加糖了吗？”他皱着眉盯着那杯颜色深到几乎发黑的咖啡，旁边的牛奶和糖显然一动未动。

“实际上，从你坐下来开始讲这件事起，你就没有碰过这杯咖啡。”坐在他对面的长发男人说着，也端起自己的咖啡喝了一口。潜渊注意到对方那从来没舒展过的眉毛在咖啡入口的时候皱得更深了，不过他明智地没有指出这一点。

无论是听者还是讲述者，都忘记了时间。

这里是伦敦，时钟塔，现代魔术科诺利吉城区的某一处公寓，目前的租住者是埃尔梅罗二世，大名鼎鼎的十二君主之一，诸葛潜渊和远坂凛的老师。

潜渊砸着嘴，没有再继续的意思。

故事戛然而止，就像是高潮时幕布骤然坠落，唐突遮住了此后发生的一切光怪陆离。故事还在继续，但是已经不允许旁观者向内窥视。

“就这样结束了？”埃尔梅罗二世一边给自己的咖啡加牛奶一边问，虽然是疑问句式，但从中传达出的却是不相信的意思。

“嗯，就这样结束了。我们通过天之逆月回到了正确的虚轴上，而同为魔术师的间桐樱以特殊的虚数魔术将我们从虚海中捞了出来，真是值得庆幸凛有这样一个稀有资质的妹妹。”恢复短发的青年笑得一脸真诚，温润的气质一如他站在时钟塔的大讲堂里向台下的同袍作报告。

埃尔梅罗二世点燃了一根雪茄，才继续说道：“但是，时间对不上。虽然拥有月灵髓液级别演算权限的人并不算多，但圣杯已经成了一个无法被轻易忽视的词。只要他们肯花时间去调查一下……”

“这是个无解的问题，因为我不会给他们必要的参数。使用魔眼与天演魔术心算本就是一项高精度作业，这次我的魔眼没能完成它的工作，仅此而已。”潜渊指了指自己的眼睛，墨黑的眸子里隐隐有旋涡流动。从回到时钟塔开始他的魔眼就一直是这种异常状态，应该是多次透支使用导致的病变。同为埃尔梅罗教室一员的某位魔眼小姐曾经自告奋勇要帮他检查一下，但都被他以礼貌而恐怖的笑容拒绝了。

除非有人无视了诸葛这个异邦姓氏背后的魔道势力，把他的魔眼送上手术台做个完全检查，不然那些人即使发现他们的归还存在三天程度的误差，也无法继续深究什么。

“故事到这里就够了。”潜渊说着，倒空了方糖碟里的方糖。

埃尔梅罗二世抽着雪茄，没有说话。

喝完自己那杯甜腻到过分的咖啡，潜渊看了眼表，一边整理自己的衣服一边说：“如果老师您没有别的问题了的话，这次谈话就到这里可以吗？虽然航班还有一段时间，但今天作为凛的后援会会长我得去送她回家。”

埃尔梅罗二世拿起从谈话开始就放在手边的那张申请表，上面用堪比印刷体的规整字体写着申请一个月假期回家探望的事宜，申请人是诸葛潜渊。今天诸葛潜渊是来交申请表的，只是“正好”坐下同老师喝了杯咖啡，“恰巧”聊起几天前惊心动魄的那场实验。

虽然深究起来，天体科的他来找现代魔术科的负责人签字本身就是一件不合常理的事。

“你想要得到什么。”

因为找不到镜子而只好对着那只古旧游戏机屏幕整理发型的潜渊顿了一下，听着背后的老师继续说：“我只是想听听‘你的说法’。”

“虽然含蓄是我们的美德，但诚实也是。”潜渊弄好了自己的发型，转过身来回答：“我只是想见证传说再临，这是我现在的‘说法’，一个月后也是。下个月见啦，老师。”

他走到衣架旁取下自己的大衣穿好，拉出之前放在门后的行李箱，最后对埃尔梅罗二世行揖礼，然后倒退着出去。

“一路顺风，还有，替我向凛和他问好。”埃尔梅罗二世坐在沙发上说。

“果然不愧是埃尔梅罗二世啊。”关上公寓的门前，潜渊笑着说。

公寓里恢复了周末该有的寂静，埃尔梅罗二世叼着雪茄一动不动地坐了一会，直到二楼楼梯上探出一个戴着兜帽的脑袋。

“师父，你说他们，难道……”

“嘻嘻嘻嘻，笨蛋格蕾，那小子一脸失恋的样子，原因不是显而易见的吗？”少女的袖子里传出刺耳的粗鲁笑声。

“虽然你说的也有点道理，但其实三天前我已经发现了，在听远坂做报告的时候。”埃尔梅罗二世眯起眼回忆着那时自己学生的样子，深深吐了口气，“再豁达的人，如果经历过死别也不会是她现在的样子。”

至于如何做到的，他可以列出那么三四种推论，然后挨个论证最后选出最可能的那个。例如平行世界的圣杯回应了作为胜利者的远坂凛，例如远坂家转换的魔术特性借由三枚令咒的魔力达成某种剥离手术，从而“多出半骑从者”。但是现在他对已经既定的事实没有任何探究的兴趣，只想打一局电子游戏放松一下连续听了多天报告会的心情。

一切等诸葛小子从他本家带回东方魔道家族的站队决策再说。

埃尔梅罗二世抓起旁边的笔刷刷地在单子上签好自己的名字，起身打开了那台远坂帮他弄来的经典款古早游戏机，然后回到沙发前把自己丢进去。

“根本不需要我教啊，本来就是群没有不可能的学生。”游戏的音乐声响起时，永远都是苦大仇深表情的埃尔梅罗二世低声嘟哝。

师父他，果然还是在意的吧。内弟子格蕾看着屏幕上浮现出大战略的字样，在心中悄悄想道。

现代魔术科的大街上没什么人，在这种伦敦惯有的阴冷冬日里，没有人愿意用双脚丈量街道。潜渊也是，但他没有专用的马车或者汽车。

三天的误差，潜渊咀嚼着这个谁都不相信的借口，无声地笑笑，仰头望着灰蒙蒙的天空，任苍白的阳光刺入没有感觉的眼睛。

那三天的确不是空白，但实际上也没有什么太重要的事。只不过是到达了那个世界的实轴，与封印指定的执行者巴泽特·弗雷加·麦克雷米兹交涉，以及等到万华镜魔杖到达冬木，借助第二法的力量正确地回去而已。

只是两个普通的魔术师以魔术师的手法为一场奇遇做了收尾，远比不上英灵们的神话之战来的惊心动魄。

没错，是这样的。潜渊再次对自己施加暗示，将那段记忆封存。需要封存的只有记忆就够了，他可不想活着被泡福尔马林，成为第二法成功实验的范本。他还想像个幕后黑手一样悄悄蛰伏，亲眼看看某位君主和自己倾慕的女孩马上要引发的那场惊天动地的解体之战。

不过，暗示并不是歪曲，而是隐去真实并留下真实。在心底他也确实同意，最重要的故事实际上在天之逆月的最后一阶上已经结束。

在他看见凛的最后两划令咒消失时。

一抹熟悉的红色撞进视野，在愈发昏暗的冬日黄昏中让人眼前一亮。凛站在某个建筑出口的台阶上，正双手抱臂试图礼貌地拒绝掉另一位优雅公子的邀请。她的视线转过来看见潜渊，还没等她发出暗示，潜渊已经无奈地笑笑自觉走过去，插入他们的对话：“抱歉，拜伦先生，凛已经有约了。”

姓氏拜伦的年轻人疑惑地打量了一下潜渊的衣着，还有那个明显是要出远门的行李箱，大概觉得他的样子一点也不像和凛来约会的。

除非他们是要旅行约会。

“不是我，是我们带回来的一个可爱的小家伙。白毛，但有些黑，而且很稀有。如果我不送凛赶紧回去，我很担忧她的铁锅。”

潜渊笑眯眯地说着充满误导性的话，果不其然看见对方的视线落在自己的名牌上，再落在自己的长相上，然后恍然大悟。

金发碧眼的贵公子压低声音，激动而神秘地问：“是panda吗？！”

潜渊只是竖起食指说了一个字：“嘘。”

“那个，我能不能……”拜伦少爷的眼里闪着期待的光，就差蹦火花出来了。

然而潜渊遗憾地摇了摇头说：“拜伦先生，我想你明白的。”

拜伦像是可怜的小狗一样消沉了一瞬，立马恢复优雅的姿态，通情达理地点头说：“我能理解。不过，不知道我是否有这个荣幸送两位回去呢？我的司机就等在那。”

“下次吧，这次我叫司机来接了。”在凛的演技崩掉之前，潜渊轻描淡写地结束了这段瞎扯。

失望的拜伦坚持步行送他们上车，然后在走到现代魔术科入口时他的笑容僵了。

一辆黑色低调的，伦敦出租车。

潜渊将行李扔进后备箱，冲司机说了一句地址，然后坐到后座，另一侧凛已经自己上车坐好了。

“再见。”三个人彼此道别，司机一个熟练的倒车，调转车头驶入了车道。

太不优雅了！至少为女士打开车门啊！这是英伦贵族内心真实的哭诉。

计程车在泰晤士河旁汇入堵车大军的行列，车内没有灯光，但窗外河流上游轮的光芒投进车内，为凛勾勒出姣好的剪影，让潜渊想起幼时看过的皮影戏。

当然，她会是故事里古灵精怪的狐妖，而不是仙女或者别的什么人类女性。

“lord那边我汇报完了，该提交的审查材料都提交了。如果还有需要帮忙的，可以发邮件问我。”还是潜渊最先打破了沉默。

“辛苦了，还有，多谢。”

“应该的，我只是两相权衡中选择了获利更大的一方。比起遥远异国的争权夺利，你们的计划对我的家族更有意义。”

因为司机的存在，两个人并没有说得太直白。简短的对话后，沉默再度弥漫开来。

“怎么这个时间回去？”有点没话找话地，凛开口问。

潜渊夸张地叹了口气，指着窗外的晦月说：“我的大小姐，今天已经是月历的二十九了，如果明晚敲钟之前我不出现在家里的饭桌上，以后就连莱尼丝小姐恐怕也得叫我潜渊了。”

换句话说，就是他不用姓诸葛了。

他直视凛的眸子，问这个假装坦诚洒脱但从来不能放下某些事的友人：“我说凛，你就没有别的要说的吗，比如称赞一下我刚才的表现？”

凛被他的话逗笑了，轻轻点点头承认道：“熊猫，的确是个很有意思的比喻。我会转告他的。还有，我家的锅不是铁锅，他网购了那套新年全家厨具套装。”

潜渊忽然噗一声笑出来。他的笑和平时彬彬有礼的那种不太一样，更像是湖上冰面解冻，荡开一汪碧色的暖春。

“怎么了？”

“我只是想象了一下他取快递的样子，感觉很有趣。下个月我回来的时候可以吃上你的接风宴吗？看在我之前送的全套宠物住房的份上，这次就别收我伙食费了吧。”

“你还好意思说，他差点没把那个给炸了。”凛没好气地笑着说。

“有炸东西的力气，看来恢复的不错啊，已经稳定了吗？啊不对，我这样说会不会给你太大压力。”潜渊意识到自己问的有些随意，又急忙补充道。

然而凛回给他一个自信的笑容，肯定地回答：“哼哼，虽然偶尔还会‘掉毛’，但是可以说已经稳定了哦。”

出于礼节保持沉默的司机忍不住疑惑地看了一眼后视镜，越发不明白这对像情侣又有点不像的客人，以及他们口中那个不知道是人还是宠物的奇怪的“他”。

给司机的地址是一处还算物美价廉的公寓，很多留学生都会住在这里。那个叫车的青年示意司机停一会，他下去同那个漂亮的绿眼睛姑娘说几句话。

“我看见他了。”潜渊靠着出租车仰头看向公寓二楼拉着窗帘的窗子，眯起眼笑道，“哦对了，君主阁下让我替他向你们两个问好。”

“不要随便对别人家用透视啊变态！诶？老师？！咦咦咦咦老师怎么知道的？！”凛慢半拍才意识到潜渊说了什么了不得的话，揪着他的领子也忘记了放下。

养宠物的人家里，那个地方往往会蹲着一只等待主人回家的猫，凛的家里也是。有一只小小的，白毛的，身上缠着红色布条的“小猫”。

“那可是有鉴识眼的男人，也许是因为注意到你开始补习降灵科的课程，也许是因为注意到你最近调和的魔药类型，谁知道呢。”潜渊脸上挂着一贯的悠然笑容，随意地回答。

也许只是，因为你们都有相同的过往。

所以只要看一眼就够了。

“嗯，也许只是看了一眼，看出你在恋爱了吧。”一直晦暗不明的眼眸在降临的夜色中重新亮起星空的光，属于魔眼的机能正在缓慢恢复，潜渊笑容满面地，以笃定的口吻说着魔眼怎样测算也不会推翻的结论。

“混，混蛋！你凭什么认定我喜欢Archer！”

“那就请你把脸上的羞愤藏好再来说这句话啊我的大小姐！”他也一如既往地，配合地以无奈的表情回应慌张的凛。

从来都是游刃有余的红色恶魔居然也会露出这种表情，感觉接下来的漫长航班都有可以用来回味的镜头了。

来自东方的青年转身坐上出租，孤身一人奔赴久别的故土。背后他倾慕过的女子正轻快地转动钥匙，打开房门的那只手上尚有浅浅的三道血痕留存。

“我回来了。”她对着空无一人的公寓大声说。

没有回答，但是房间里飘荡着奶油浓汤的香甜味道。绕过玄关看得见她淘来的二手欧式餐桌上摆着五道用盘子扣好的菜肴，视线尽头的阳台上被洗净的围巾正在随风轻摇，像是田螺姑娘拜访过的农舍。

“伦敦的冬天还真是阴冷啊，幸好今天有免费的接送服务。”凛把大衣挂在衣架上，换好舒适的棉拖鞋，唠叨着小跑向那扇她最喜欢的飘窗，“今天在家有没有好好听话呢？”

她的窗台上没有养着田螺的水缸，只有一只柔软的垫子，一个白毛的小小身影端坐在那里。

凛歪头，俏皮地笑着问：“Archer？”

窗外中央公园的方向升起了烟火，与背后室内的温柔灯光划出两个明亮地带，只有中间沿着飘窗下的阴影一分为二。小小的身影坐在玻璃下的黑暗中，却不会融入其中。

——Tohsaka。

在红色圣骸布的裹缠下，只有一只铁灰色的眸子露在外面。那只平静的眸子仰视着身穿高领黑色毛衣的女子，像是猫观察着人类。

“不许叫远坂。”凛脸一沉命令道。

——Rin？

应该是Archer的小人歪了歪头，试探性的改口通过魔力的通道传了过去。

“嗯。”凛绷着脸点点头，又马上忍不住叹了口气怨念道：“你本人要是也像碎片一样听话就好了。”

——不明白。凉了。

“虽然我不会吝啬用宝石为你供魔，但不要总是花费在这种事情上啦。”凛听懂了他的催促坐到饭桌前，说着按住了跟着跳上餐桌想要帮她拿餐具的小人，自己掀开保温用的盘碟。

虽然这么说，凛还是很快沉浸在美食的享受中了。

小人抱胸站在她的餐刀旁，托着下巴若有所思的样子，俨然是陪同贵宾用餐的大厨。

“还有一年。”凛咽下咀嚼的牛排，开口说，“解体……就快要开始了。”

小人抬起头，静静听她的低语。

“虽然早有准备，但是真的没想到，接下来的一年会有你陪着我。本以为一年后才会再见面的……我说，我是预支了什么高利贷吗？”

温暖的灯光下，女子的脸颊已有几分成熟妩媚的风情，五指搭在脸颊一侧笑靥如花，这光景落入那只铁灰色的鹰眼中却与某个模糊了的少女面庞重合。

不是赊来的幸运，明明是迟到了的，你所理应获得的战利品而已。

无法将想法编织成流畅的语言说出，因为机能还不允许如此。小小的Archer只是看着女子明媚不带一丝阴霾的笑容，吐出简短的单词。

“凛。”

惊讶的神色从宝石般的苍青色眸子中一闪而过，下一秒就被天空中再次升起的盛大烟花盖过了光芒。凛眉眼弯弯，伸手指向灯火璀璨的城市上方，在烟花爆炸的声音中抬高声音喊道：“Archer你看，下雪了！”

纯白的精灵翩然而至，在五彩焰火映衬的夜色中带来福音。那无名的梦境在轮回的钟声过后有了不可思议的新篇章。

食人的兽退去毛皮与爪牙，懵懂着重拾人类的语言。

被他叼走的公主如今安坐在魔窟的炉火旁，翻开晦涩古老的书籍为混沌的稚子探寻下一步成长的可能。

而盲眼的诗人踏上归乡的旅途，将这段他何其幸运得以见证的少女与无名英雄之歌就此记录。

/完/

-

后记

脑洞是何时开始不可考，但第一段故事上传于2016.2.19，是新年期间闻着爆竹的硝烟味写下的文字。

更新，卡文，纠结，改文，继续纠结着更新。

从原来开始就是一个会因为逻辑问题把自己纠结到死的人，这种人距离成为一个合格的写手果然还差的很远呐。

之后停更，重新整合编总。17和18年都花了那么一两个月的时间去专门处理这篇文，但是写的越来越慢。大概17年就基本搞定了上中篇，18年年中下篇基本搞定，但是从登上天之逆月那里开始，修订进度基本下降到500字/月（然后同时删去300字）

最开始的大纲不是这样的，因为我想着凛怎么也不可能将Archer的卡片带走，分别是注定的（在魔伊剧情推进后更这样觉得了） 。直到18年的某一天，我才突然想着，也许他们可以he。

因为凛值得。

所以艰难地，寻找可以说服自己的理由，将其写成结局。

终于完成了。

——剑与弓的战斗过后，不列颠的红龙脚下只有被烧焦的地面，与一张轻若无物的卡片。

——魔力，保留；灵基，保留；经验，保留。

——但她知道，其中构成英灵这一存在的要素，他们被置换入卡牌时被试图强行舍弃的部分，如今在这张卡片中已经荡然无存。

——称之为人格，或是记忆吧。

——寄托于那块一切起点的红宝石挂坠，残渣获得补完成为个体。

——虽然无法理解圣杯为何会承认那个人类，给予填充灵魂所用的原料，但亡魂不应关心更加卑劣的残渣。

——只是不存在未来，终将消失的残渣而已。

——除非，在另一条世界线的未来，有着正体被召唤的可能，将两段灵基加以融合。

——三次？与同一个英灵相遇？

——未免荒诞。

——红龙向后轻跳一步，看着天台在她面前断开，另一半连同卡片一起上升，被某种疑似卢恩的术式强行从镜世界召唤至实轴。

——正确的人类开始干涉了，先前Lancer一骑已经确认脱离虚轴，如今是Archer一骑。

——那么在她的终焉来临之前，就如真正的亡魂一样，继续在这流离之所彷徨下去吧。

——只是红龙抬起手中的剑，剑尖释放出的光之洪流将夜幕割裂，尽管那里空无一物。

——是单纯的置气呢？还是王为践行之人送上的礼炮呢？

-

字数统计：正文+彩蛋共32890字。

/2019.1.8/轻修，更正潜渊人设的逻辑问题，对二世的称呼


End file.
